Final Fantasy: X to 7
by InfiniteAnime
Summary: The prologue of the beginning of a new serious journey for the next generation after FF X2. 20 years after the end of FF X2.
1. Chapter 1

Note: If you haven't beaten FFX or FFX-2, **DON'T READ BELOW!** It has spoilers for both games. So don't read the prologue if you haven't beaten FFX or FFX-2

WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD!

Prologue

22 years ago, a girl named Yuna was heading to Zanarkand on a suicide mission. Along for the ride was a boy named Tidus. Although Yuna and everyone of her guardians, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Auron, and Rikku, liked Tidus, they couldn't tell him the truth. The fact that Yuna would die after she got and summoned the Final Aeon. What made it worse was the fact that she would die at the hands of her own Final Aeon. Eventually, Tidus found out. Then, he made a promise to Yuna. He said that he wouldn't let her die. He'd find a way for her not to die. He was able to keep his promise. Since Sin was his father, who was Jecht, and since he liked the Hymn of the Fayth, they used it to calm Sin and fight him. Eventually, they made it to the inside of Sin. Then, they fought and defeated Jecht, their own Aeon allies, and Yu Yevon. Then Tidus dissapeared. Because he was a dream of the Fayth, and their dream ended, which made Tidus dissapear.  
20 years ago, Yuna became a sphere hunter and joined the Gullwings with Rikku, Paine, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra. They had many adventures. Of course, the only reason Yuna was with them was because of a sphere that had a person who liked like Tidus on it. Then, they found who it truly was. But first, they were forced to fight their old Aeons from 22 years ago, again. This time they fell into the darkness and became fiends. Then, Yuna thought she found Tidus, but it was a boy named Shuyin. They found out that Shuyin thought that Yuna was Lenne, a songstress and a summoner from Zanarkand 1,020 years ago. Shuyin wanted to use Vegnagun, the strongest machina ever created by man, but Lenne stopped him and they both died. Yet Shuyin possesed Nooj to get to Vegnagun and use it in the future. After Nooj's, Gippal's, Baralai's, and Paine's visit to a tunnel filled with pyreflies in the Mushroom Rock Road. Then he came out of Nooj and possessed Baralai in the Bevelle Underground. They went to the Farplane and destroyed Vegnagun and tried to have Yuna tell Shuyin, as Lenne, that she loved him. But Shuyin saw that Yuna wasn't Lenne. Then they beat Shuyin and Lenne came out of Yuna and lived with Shuyin happily ever after. Also, Yuna found out about the life force that flows throughout the planet that could be manufactured and made into energy to make cities like Zanarkand 1,020 years ago from Shinra before the fight against Vegnagun and Shuyin. But, she wouldn't live to see it. Anyway, the Fayth returned Tidus and him and Yuna lived happily ever after.  
Now, Shinra continues producing the energy from the life force of the planet. Hopefull, my sons or daughters will see it's result to it's fullest.

That's it! What do you think? Comments and questions allowed. Just please don't flame me. Because this is my first fanfiction ever.

PS: I told you not to read it if you didn't beat X or X-2. I hade a spoiler alert, so you were warned. If you still read it and didn't beat X or X-2, it's your fault for ignoring the Spoiler Alert.


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for Chapter 1! Now... be forewarned, all this chapter is, is description of what the main characters look like.

Final Fantasy: X to 7  
**Chapter 1: Tidus and Yuna's children and Wakka and Lulu's boy 20 years after Final Fantasy X-2**  
------------------------

A boy came out of a medium sized tent. He looked exactly like Tidus. Blonde hair and tannish skin with a face similar to a Hawaain but still different. Brown eyes with a yellow short and longed sleved shirt that was yellow except for his pocket on his left arm that was white. A necklase around his neck with the Zanarkand Abes signia on it. On his right arm, a plastic-type like blue shoulder pad that went down to his elbow. On his elbow was a red "cage" like elbow pad that you could see through to his elbow. A gold wrist band and glove with a clown type other wristband on his wrist. Blue overalls with buckels to adjust it and other metal designs just for show. A black belt with a square metal buckell in the middle. Black pants; a chain went from the right side of his belt to his right pant leg. A blue type of thigh pad on his right leg. On his left leg, another type of knee pad but it wasn't a knee pad. It just surrounded his left kneecap. It also had a red Zanarkand Abes signia on it. Black socks with yellow on the first half of his shoe and black on the bottom. They were like tennis shoes. Medium build.  
A girl that looked exactly like Yuna came up to the boy. She had browish hair that was like short hair. It wen to her shoulders. With a long Indian type earring on her left ear. A necklace that had a metal M on it except the left and right side of it was shorter. Like this: 'I'. A white toga like thing surrounded her chest and abdomen with a yellow band with greenish decorations on it that was tied on her back in a huge ribbon tying. White band acroos the middle of that with a red bow hanging on the right side. white wristband on her arms with a black string holding it together. You can still see her shoulder and some of her arm. Her wrist and hand could be seen also. It had a long extension on it. Firsty half white; second half light purple. Purple dress with a green and red rosebush decoration on it. Two blue, black, and yellow strings holding it. Black boots. She looked like Yuna as a summoner. Yuna and Tidus gave them these clothes, since they thought they would look good in it.  
"Good morning Tidna!" said the woman to the boy. "Good morning Yudus." said Tidsna to the woman. "I know! Let's wake up Vidina!" said Yudus. "Heh, alright Yudus." said Tidsna.  
Vidina came ouit of the Crusader hut that was large in size and looked like a tipee. It was blue. He had orange hair that swerved to the left on the right side of his hair. He had blue and yellow overalls with two metal buttons to hold it. The blue was on top of the yellow on his overalls. He had purple sleves that went to his wrists with gold "" decorations on it. He had purple pants with black all over his knees to his ankles. He had two yellow sandles with blue strapes on it. This was specially made by Wakka and Lulu, signifying that he was a blitzball player and user of a ball, but was a black mage as well. A black mage is one who can use magic. Like Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, etc. So he was kind of like a blitzball mage. He headed over to meet up with Tidsna and Yudus.

PS: BTW, I had this chapter on another forum, but it wasn't getting as much review/feedbacks as I thought it would. Just thought I'd let you people know.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Since I've posted this on another board, yet it failed, I'll try to copy and paste the chapters 2 per day until I get to the chapter I stopped on. I'll do this, providing that this site decides to be nice and work for my browser.

**Chapter 2: The adventure begins**  
---------------------------------------------

Vidina ran towards Tidsna and Yudus, hoping to talk to them. "Heeeeey!" yelled Vidina as he ran toward them. "Heh heh, nevermind, looks like he's already up." said Yudus as she giggled. Tidsna rolled his eyes as he said "Yeah, looks like it." Vidina caught up to them. He slouched down and took some deep breaths. Yudus bent down to check on him. "Are you alright Vidina?" asked Yudus. Vidina gasped for some air as he said "Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up straight and Yudus got up. Vidina looked straight at Tidsna. "Well?" Vidina asked all of a sudden. "Have you asked?" Tidsna went from non-serious to serious in a second flat. "Not yet." Tidsna started "I was waiting for the perfect time to ask." Yudus got into the conversation. "What about you Vidina?" she asked. "Did you ask Wakka and Lulu?" Vidina answered enthusiastically. "I did" Tidsna seemed shocked at this. "Well?" What did they say?" asked Tidsna. "They said I could go!" Vidina started, as he put his left arm against his neck "That's, well, as long as you two go with me." Tidsna rolled his eyes again. "That's just great" Tidsna started, he sounded sarcastic. "Because we haven't asked Tidus and Yuna yet." "Hmm..." Vidina started to think "Why don't you ask them now?" Vidina asked Tidsna "I'm sure they'll say you can go as long as you go with me and Yudus" "Well..." Tidsna started "They're in the Temple" Yudus finished what Tidsna was about to say. "Usually, they go there to pray. They us to never bother them" Tidsna finished what Yudus was saying. "Unless it's an emergency." Vidina look saddened by this "Oh... Well can't you ask them anyway?" he asked. Yudus looked at Tidsna. " I don't think it'll hurt Tidsna. They'll understand." Tidsna shrugged, then sighed, then said "Alright, why not." Vidina jogged in place and faced toward the temple as he said "Then let's go!" Tidsna laughed as he said "Alright" They headed towards the Besaid Temple.

Meanwhile...

"You sure?" asked Tidus to Yuna while she was praying to her father's statue. "Yeah, pretty sure." Yuna started. " I can see it in their eyes especially your lookalike of when you were only a teenager, they want to go on an adventure." Tidus didn't seem to shocked. "Hm. Well then I guess they have our gene that makes them want to go on an adventure." Yuna seemed happy "Yeah, they do. I don't blame them either. More has changed to Spira now then what was changed 20 years ago." "That's true" Tidus started "Especially Shinra's continuing experiment with the life force that flows threw this planet." Yuna turned around and looked at Tidus stopping her prayer. Tidus, with his same hair except it was brown. Orange toga like short sleeved shirt with a big black Zanarkand Abes signia on the back. You could see some of his chest. Orange sweat pants and black tennis shoes. His voice was the same, except some of his father's deep voice was added to his. So it was a mixture of his voice, and Jecht's voice. Yuna got up She kind of looked like Lenne now. Her voice was like Lenne's too. Long brown hair that went to her thigh. Purple toga tanktop, two wrinkled-like purple wristbands. You could still see her shoulders , some of her arm, and her hands. Purple skirt that looked wrinkled as well. Big brown boots with white shoestrings. "That's right!" Yuna started, she sounded excited "Shinra's experiment. I'd love to see his progress." Tidus smiled then said "Then why don't we go with them? We can come up with a reason to go with them." Yuna looked angry at the idea, but then smiled. "All right"

After she said that, Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina came in. Tidus looked angrily at Tidsna he also had his arms crossed. "What did we tell you about when me and your mother are here?" He asked Tidsna. Tidsna moved his arms as he tried to explain. "But..." He started but Yuna interrupted him. "Your lucky were done praying. So what do you kids want?" She asked. Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina smiled. Tidsna asked both Tidus and Yuna. "Mom, dad, can me, Yudus, and Vidina go check out Spira? As you probably know, Shinra was experimenting with the life for that flows through out planet. He's already starting to manufacture it into energy. I want to see what he's doing with it and how he's applying it to the cities. Besides, Spira has changed more now than it did 20 years ago. So come on, can me, Yudus, and Vidina see how Spira's changed?" Tidus and Yuna looked serious and had their arms crossed. Yuna answered him. "Your right Tidsna, Spira has changed more now than it did 20 years ago. I can see you really want to adventure. So, you, Yudus, and Vidina can go." "Yes!" said Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina together. But, Tidus interrupted them. "But, it's dangerous out there. There are strong fiends everywhere. You're going to need adult supervision, so we're going with you. Tidsna sighed, but he didn't care what he had to do. Neither did Yudus or Vidina. "That's fine. Now can we go?" asked Tidsna. Tidus closed his eyes and smiled. "Not yet. Hold on, I have a present for you. It's going to be you new weapon. Use it well. I had it made especially for you. Let me go get it." Tidsna got excited. "Okay!" Tidus left to get Tidsna's new weapon. Tidsna couldn't wait to get his new weapon.

PS: I guess I forgot to ask this, so I'll ask now. Please read and review. Please? Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I have battle music in this fic! Cool, huh? Curties of http/ Anyway, I guess it works...

**Chapter 3: Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina's weapons; Off to Kilika**  
------------------------------------

"If you can" Tidsna started "Hurry up dad!" Tidsna said as he waved to his dad as he left. Tidus stopped and closed his eyes and smiled again. As he left, Tidus said "I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this adventure, but Spira isn't going to grow legs and run away. So don't worry." Tidsna blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, then said "Heh, yeah you're right. Okay, just be sure to get it!" Tidus left the temple. Yuna left too, but only to one of the rooms near the stairs to the Cloister of Trials. Yudus looked confused but she was surprised too. Then Yudus said "Well that was weird. Where is she going?" Vidina tried to answer her. "I only wish I knew Yudus." Vidina shrugged as he said that. They didn't have to wait long, because she was only in the room for 10 seconds. Yuna came out with a staff, a ball, and two guns. "What are those?" asked Yudus. "I'm glad you asked" started Yuna "These weapons are going to be yours to use to fight fiends when we leave. The guns, though, are min and mine alone." She gave the staff to Yuna and the ball to Vidina. The staff had three yellow angelish like metal things. It was the top of the rod. The staff was pink. It had three gold ring things on it. On the bottom was a gold "bell" like thing. "What is this?" Yudus asked Yuna as she held it. "It's called the Nirvana." Yuna started as she was going to explain all the weapons. "It was my best weapon 22 years ago when I fought Sin. I sense that you can use white magic. So use it for that. You can use it to strike people too, though." Yudus nodded. Then she said "Yeah, I've practiced. I can use white magic. Don't worry, I'll use it well." Yudus closed her eyes, then smiled. Vidina's ball was a yellow ball with a big red stripe-band thing in the middle of it. It went horizontally. It had green decorations in the middle of the red. Gray, medium-sized spikes were protruding from the red band thing. It had a purple aura surrounding it as well. Yuna started to explain before Vidina had a chance to ask a question. "It's the same ball your father used as a guardian 22 years ago to help me defeat Sin for good. The only difference, is that Lulu infused it with Black Magic. It's called the World Champion. I can sense you can use Fire, Water, Lightning, and Ice and other black magic." " Yeah, I can. I got it from Lulu. Don't worry, I'll use it well." Vidina said. Tidus came back in and tossed Tidsna a red handled two-sided sword. One had a blue "watery" appearance, the other blade was light blue with gold markings on it. Tidus explained. "Those two swords are exact replicas of my two best swords. The blue "watery" one is called the Brotherhood. The light blue one with gold markings is called the Caladbolg. So I guess you can call it the Brother-bolg. But you can call it whatever you want." "Well…" Tidsna started "I guess Brother-bolg is fine." "Okay" Tidus started "Now… I'm going to show you what weapon _I'll_ be using. "Oh really?" Yuna asked "Then let's see." "Alright." Tidus said. Tidus then bent his knees and his arms were to his sides. The original blue "watery" sword, know as the Brotherhood was in his left hand, and the original light blue sword with gold markings known as the Caladbolg was in his right hand. "Whoa!" Tidsna started "Your going to use _both_ of your best weapons from 22 years ago?" "Yep" Tidus started "I thought it would be better if I used both of them." "Well, that makes sense." said Yudus. "I guess that does make sense" Yuna started. "Plus, you will be better with two swords than you were with only one." "Exactly." said Tidus. "Okay, now that we have our weapons, let's go!" said Tidsna. "Okay, I just have one question. Where are we going first?" Yudus asked. "That's easy." Vidina started "We should go to Kilika first." "Yeah, that's what I was going to suggest." said Yuna "Alright then, we'll have to take the boat that comes here and goes to Kilika then. So let's go people!" said Tidus. Everyone agreed and they all left the Besaid Temple. The group was consisted of only five people. They were Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina. Also with them, were Tidsna's and Yudus's parents, Tidus and Yuna. Tidus and Yuna were only in their 30's, but Auron was in his 30's when he was with Yuna 22 years ago to help her fight Sin and he fought fine. So, if Auron could do it, so could Tidus and Yuna. They left Besaid and stopped to pray at the place where people pray for a safe voyage. Then, they left and walked under the Besaid ruins. In the next area they walked along a sanded path, some bridges and grass paths. Before they got to a dirt area with a secret cave to the left that had a sphere in it 20 years ago, they ran into some fiends!

Cue Music- Final Fantasy X battle theme http/ 

A brown dog-like fiend with yellow eyes, a blue flan with red markings on it's front, and a blue medium-sized bird with a yellow beak and a grayish belly showed up in front of the group. Tidsna, Tidus, and Yuna fought them. "Okay, this is officially your first battle Tidsna. Nervous?" asked Tidus. "No way!" Tidsna said enthusiastically. "I'm fine." "Good." Started Yuna "Then let's end this quickly." "Right." Said Tidsna. Yuna shot the bird killing it. Tidus slashed the flan doing double damage and killing it. "Your turn, Tidsna" started Tidus "Just slash at it with one of the swords on your Brother-bolg." "Right." Said Tidsna seriously. Tidsna then slashed at the brown dog-like fiend with the Brotherhood side of his Brother-bolg, killing it.

End Music

"Well that was easy." said Tidsna, holding his weapon behind him and against his neck with the handle side. "It'll get harder" Tidus started as he was starting to move again "Don't get cocky." "Umm…right." Said Tidsna, embarrassed. "Let's go before the ship leaves without us." said Yuna. "Right!" said Yudus and Vidina together. Tidus and Yuna led the way to the beach and to the ship with Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina following close behind them. They made their way onto the ship and the ship departed. They were on their way to Kilika Island.

PS: BTW... don't worry it gets better.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Sorry, but there's _nothing_ besides discussion in this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Discussions on the boat to Kilika**  
--------------------------

The boat left and was now on it's way to Kilika Island. For about 10 minutes, Tidsna was just leaning against the building that held the cabin, the engine romm, and other rooms. He was just deep in thought about Shinra's experiment. He was thinking about to himself. _"I can't wait to see what Shinra has done with the supposed life force that flows through the planet. I'd like to see exactly how he's manufacturing it and how he's turning it into energy. I also can't wait to see how he's applying it to the cities and towns. I can't wait to meet him! I have so many questions that I want to ask him about his experiment. I bet everyone else has questions for him too. Especially mom, so I suppose I'll let them take thier turns in asking Shinra about his experiment too. I wonder whre he's at anyway? Hmm... maybe mom or dad will know. Guess I'll have to ask them. Well, I'm bored. So might as well pass the time by having chats with Vidina, Yudus, mom, and dad." _Tidsna walked to the front of the ship, where everyone else in the group was. Vidina was in the middle of the ship in the front, just practicing with his World Champion Blitzball. Yudus was to the left in front of the ship, just staring across the ocean. Tidus and Yuna were at the northern most part in the front of the ship, just staring across the ocean to the north. They weren't even talking, they were just staring across the ocean. Tidsna approroached Vidina. Vidina noticed Tidsna walking towards him, so he quickly grabbed his ball with his right hand and held it with his right arm. The ball was also against the right side of his waist.

Vidina started out the chat. "Hey Tidsna. What's up? Is something wrong?" "Nope" Tidsna started "Just wanted to chat. It'll make time go faster as we wait for the boat to get to Kilika." "True..." Vidina started "So what do you want?" "Well..." Tidsna started "Are you excited about meeting Shinra? I know I sure am." "Of course! I'd like to ask him all kinds of questions about his experiment. Don't you want to also?" Vidina asked. "You know it!" Tidsna started. He was starting to get excited "I kind of easily figured out that all of us would want to ask him questions, so why don't we go one at a time? Like I could go first, then you, then Yudus, then my mom, and finally my dad." "Sounds good to me! I'll go with that." said Vidina. "Okay, I'll ask Yudus if she thinks this is a good idea then." said Tidsna. "Okay. Go ahead." said Vidina. Vidina then continued his practice with his World Champion. Tidsna started to approach Yudus.

"Are you alright Yudus?" asked Tidsna. Yudus quickly turned around and looked at Tidsna. Yudus quickly turned around and looked at Tidsna. "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm fine." said Yudus. "Good" Tidsna started "Because I want to ask you if you think this idea of mine is good or not." "Go ahead..." said Yudus. She was curious about what Tidsna's idea was. "Well..." Tidsna started "I'm pretty sure all of us want to ask Shinra a question about his experiment." Yudus closed her eyes and smiled. "Your right there!" said Yudus, Tidsna continued. "So I was thinking, I could ask him something first, then Vidina, then you, then mom, and finally dad can ask him something. What do you think?" asked Tidsna. "It sounds great!" Yudus said excitedly. "But ask mom and dad first." "Yeah, I was going to do that next." said Tidsna. "Go ahead then." said Yudus. She then resumed to staring across the ocean. Tidsna approached Tidus and Yuna.

"Um..." Tidsna started, he was trying to get their attention "Mind if we just talk awhile mom and dad? I'm trying to find something to do while I wait for us to get to Kilika." Tidus and Yuna turned around and looked at him. "Sure" Yuna started "It's definitely something to do." "True" started Tidus "So what do you want?" "Well, I'm pretty sure all of us want to ask Shinra a question about his experiment. So, I was thinking I could ask something first, then Vidina, then Yudus, then you mom, and finally you dad, could ask Shinra a question about his experiment. What do you think? Can we do it?" said Tidsna. "Hmm... that _does_ sound like a good idea..." said Tidus. Yuna looked at Tidus and said "I think that's a good idea Tidus. We should do that." "Your right. All right Tidsna, when we meet Shinra, you'll ask him whatever you want first, then Vidina will ask him something, then Yudus will ask him something, then Yuna will ask him something, and then I'll ask him something." said Tidus. "Great!" Tidsna started, he was getting excited again "Thanks!" "Your welcome Tidsna." said Yuna. "Hey, do you guys know where Shinra is?" Tidsna asked. "Well, I beleive he is at the Al Bhend shop in the Mi'ihen Highroad. He had the area in the back where you used to be able to reast reserved so he can study the life force that flows through the planet. Because of that, you can't rest anymore but that doesn't really matter." said Yuna. "Whoa! Then that means it won't be to long before we meet him!" Tidsna said excitedly. "That's correct." said Tidus. "Awesome!" Tidsna started "Well, I think I'll take a nap. Can one of you wake me up when we arrive in Kilika?" "Sure" Yuna started "We'll wake you up if we arrive in Kilika while your still sleeping." "Thanks" Tidsna started "See ya later!" "See you. Have a good nap." said Tidus. "Thanks" said Tidsna. Tidsna then went down into the resting area and took a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Arrival in Kilika**  
--------------------

The boat arrived in Kilika. Tidus went down to wake up Tidsna. Tidus shaked Tidsna and Tidsna began to stir.

"Wake up Tidsna" started Tidus "We're arriving in Kilika." "Oh!" Tidsna started. He quickly jumped up and ran on to the deck. The group walked off the boat and into Kilika.

Kilika looked the same as it did 20 years ago. Wooden platforms all around, big enough for people to walk on them. Two stories to Kilika. Normal wooden stairs so you could go from one story to the next. Two halves to Kilika as well. All you had to do was cross a wooden bridge to get to the other side. Nothing to do for the group in the first area, so they headed to the second half of Kilika. The second half was the same as the first half except without another side to it. The group made their way to the Kilika Woods gate and passed it. They made their way into Kilika Woods.

"Okay" Tidus started "We're now in Kilika Woods, as you all already know. We're going to Kilika Temple to see if anything was done there with Shinra's experiment. Are we clear?" "Yup" Tidsna started "We're clear. Now let's go!" "Right." said Tidus.

The group made their way through Kilika Woods. Only running inot some problems along the way. By problems, I mean random battles. The group had no problems with enemies, though. So it was a breeze as they easily made it to the temple. The temple only had one change. There were now two huge black buildings behind the temple. One was to the left of the temple, and the other was to the right of the temple. The group was very confused by this.

"What are those things?" Tidsna asked. Yuna looked sad. She tried to answer Tidna's question. "I'm... not sure. They **definitely **weren't there 20 years ago." "Maybe we should ask someone what those things are?" Vidina asked. "That's a good idea Vidina." said Tidus. The group found a monk outside the temple and approached him. "Excuse me..." Yuna started "What are those black buildings?" she asked as she pointed to the buildings. "Those?" the monk started "Those are buildings that Shinra has built for energy! He said it would take the life force that flows through this planet, manufacture it, and make it into energy. It is much better than the old energy. It's helped us alot! It's made our lives much easier. We never have power outages anymore with those." "It sounds great!" Yudus said excitedly. "It is! I can't wait for all of Spira to have these buildings. Spira will have no more problems with power outages anymore!" "Looks like Shinra's outdone himself again huh?" asked Tidsna. "Yeah..." started Yuna "I'm really glad that this will help Spira with the power problems there our now." "That's true." Tidus started "Thanks for the help." "Your welcome." said the monk. The group walked back to the boat dock only running into a couple random battles. "So that's it huh?" asked Tidsna. "Sadly, yes." said Tidus. "But, now we're going to Luca. There should be all kinds of changes there." said Yuna. "Cool!" Tidsna started "I can't wait!"

The boat, S.S. Wiki, arrived. This was the boat on it's way to Luca. The group boarded and the ship headed off for Luca. Tidsna decided to take another nap, so he headed down into the resting area and took another nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: First shocking battle.

**Chapter 6: Fight against... the Sinspawn?**  
----------------------

Tidsna woke up. He wasn't sure if they were near Luca or not, so he headed for the deck. Yudus came down into the cabin as soon as Tidsna got to the room with the stairs leading to the deck.

"Oh..." Yudus started "Your awake Tidsna." "Yeah" Tidsna started "Why? Are we at Luca already?" "Not yet" Yudus started "Mom wanted me to come down and check on you." "I see..." Tidsna started "Well, as you can see, I'm fine." "Yeah." said Yudus. "How long until we reach Luca?" Tidsna asked. "Not sure, but I hope it's soon." said Yudus.

Tidsna followed Yudus to the deck. As soon as they got to the deck, they heard a scream.

"What's going on?" asked Tidsna. "I'm not sure" Yudus started "Let's find out!" "Right!" said Tidsna.

Tidsna and Yudus ran towards the scream, which actually came from where Tidus, Yuna, and Vidina were. They saw a knocked out girl. Then they saw something else. Something that shouldn't even exist anymore. Something not seen for 22 years. They saw 4 Sinscale Sinspawn in front of them. But, something was different. They had a greenish glow to them.

"No way..." said Tidsna. "Yes way" started Tidus "Apparently, it was caused by some green light in the sky." "What happened?" asked Yudus. Yuna answered her, but she answered sadly and angrily at the same time. "There was some kind of strange green light in the sky a minute ago. Then, some stray pyreflies showed up. The light fused with the pyreflies and formed the four Sinscale Sinspawn you see in front of us now." Tidus continued. He was angry too. "They attacked that innocent girl. Now, they're going for everyone else." "Grr..." Tidsna started, he started to get serious. He was also angry. "Well, we won't let them!" "That's right Tidsna." Tidus started "Show us what you've got Sinscales!"

((Now for the next connection to FF7. It's boss song!))

Cue Music- 

http/ Tidus, and Vidina stepped forward. "This'll be fun." said Vidina. "Let's try to end this quickly, ok boys?" Tidus asked. "Gotcha." said Tidsna and Vidina at the same time.  
Tidsna quickly slashed and killed the Sinscale on the far left. Tidus then double slashed the Sinscale that was now the new Sinscale on the far left. Vidina used his black magic and surrounded his World Champion with fire and threw it at the Sinscale on the right, killing it. The last Sinscale tried to attack Tidus, but he easily dodge. Then, Tidus counterattacked with another double-slash killing the last one.

End Music

"Now how the hell did extinct creatures come back to life?" asked Tidsna. "I'm not sure" Yuna started "But, I beleive we may find out sooner than we think."

Everyone stayed quiet. The boat started to approach Luca. Still not one word from anyone. They all knew what Yuna was trying to tell them. They then knew that they decided to go on an adventure at the right time. Why? Because, once again, the eternal Calm was crumbling again, and they had to find out why.

PS: That alright? I thought a gasping moment in my fic would be good. Group will arrive in Luca in the next chapter. See ya around!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Boring chapter today. I supposed you could call this a filler chapter. But I don't care. BTW, I'm going to try to do the battles in this fic a little better okay? Once again, I didn't do well in describing Luca. So, once again, if you don't know what it looks like, image Google it.

**Chapter 7: Arrival in Luca**  
------------------

No one said a word as the boat arrived in Luca. They left the boat as quickly as possible. Luca was still the same. Four boat docks with wide enough paths to fit a huge crowd of people. This pathway lead to the Blitzball arena where you could sign up for tournaments and other things. The only problem is the Blitzball season won't start until four months have gone by. Out side the arena was a pathyway that hade two places where you could go. The center of Luca and the theater where you could listen to Music Spheres and watch Movie Spheres. In the center of Luca was a huge red and goldish monument with a silver sword-like decoration on top. Buildings were surrounding the area and were cramped together, but the pathway was still big enough to fit a huge crowd. Stairs that led to another pathway that led to the Mi'ihen Highroad. There was only one difference to Luca. Three more of Shinra's black buidings that make the new energy were around the Blitzball arena. The group made their way to the Blitzball arena and stopped.

"Hey Vidina." said Tidsna. "Yeah?" asked Vidina. "Didn't you want to play bliztball like your dad did?" asked Tidsna. "Yeah..." Vidina started "I wanted to play for the Besaid Aurochs like my dad did, but I can't sign up to play for them until the Blitzball season starts. Which isn't until four months from now." "True..." started Tidsna "But, I'll cheer you on when you play in your first match!" "Thanks Tidsna." said Vidina. "I know!" Yudus started "When Vidina has his first Blitzball match, we should all come and cheer him on!" "Hmm..." started Tidus "Yeah, I guess so." "Okay, sounds fun. It's fine with me." said Yuna. Tidsna, Vidina, and Yudus started to get excited. "Okay you three, it's time to move on to the Mi'ihen Highroad so we can meet Shinra." said Yuna. "Okay!" said Tidsna, Vidina, and Yudus at the same time. They made their way to the Luca exit and everyone but Tidus went up. Tidus was lost in thought. _I have no other choice but to use my question to ask him if his energy really is good for Spira or not. Because I know what that green light was. It was stray energy from one of Shinra's energy manufacturing buildings. This energy may not be as good as it seems to be. Shinra's got alot to explain for._ "You coming?" asked Yuna. "Yeah, I'm coming..." Tidus said. The group made their way into the Mi'ihen Highroad. But now there is a concern, but only Tidus seems to reconize it. Is the manufactured energy Shinra is producing really that safe as he says it is?

P.S.: Things start to get good next chapter. The adventure gets more serious than just seeing what Spira looks like now. You'll have to wait to see what happens.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: gasps This chapter may actually be long!

**Chapter 8: Getting information from Shinra**  
------------------

The group didn't have anything to do in the Mi'ihen Highroad besides talk with Shinra, so they just started following the road to the Al Bhed shop. The Mi'ihen Highroad was still the same, though. Grassy area with grass and dirt paths which could fit a wagon. They walked down the long path, making their way to the Al Bhed shop. They ran into quite a few random battles, but it was a small price to pay to see Shinra. It took them 5 minutes before they reached the Al Bhed shop. The Al Bhed shop was just a medium-sized purple building with a sign with green lettering over the door. There was a lot of Al Bhed's running around. It was obvious to the group that they worked for Shinra. They went into the shop and walked up to the Al Bhed lady at the desk.

"May I help you?" asked the Al Bhed lady. "Yes, you can" started Tidus "We would like to speak to Shinra. Is that alright?" "Well… I'm not sure. He's almost always busy experimenting with the new energy. Who are you anyway?" asked the Al Bhed lady. "Well, my name is Tidus. This is my wife Yuna. These are my children, Tidsna and Yudus, and this is their friend, Vidina." The Al Bhed lady gasped, she knew who the were. "I know you? Shinra knows you guys, he told me all about you!" The group was embarrassed now. "He'll definitely talk with you guys! One moment please…" Said the Al Bhed lady.

The lady quickly went back to the area where you used to be able to rest. But now, it's full of very advanced technology so Shinra can experiment with the new found energy. The lady told Shinra who was waiting for him. He quickly got up. He had a tannic hat on with a tannic coat and tannic baggy pants. Black shoes. He looked intelligent and had white skin. He ran out to talk with Tidus and the others. Shinra also had a deep voice now.

"It's been awhile Yuna!" said Shinra. "20 years." said Yuna. "Mind if we ask you some questions about your new experiment?" asked Tidus. "Of course! But… why don't we go outside?" asked Shinra "Sure, why not" said Yuna. The group went outside and Shinra stood on where you could see a beautiful sunset. "Go ahead. Who's first?" asked Shinra.

Tidsna stepped forward and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I suppose I am." said Tidsna. "Well?" asked Shinra. Tidsna was excited, he thought to himself for a second, then asked his question. "Okay Shinra, what do you call your new energy?" Shinra smiled "Good question. I don't even know how this came to me, but I just woke up one day and thought of this one day. I'll call my new energy Mako energy." said Shinra. "Catchy name. Thanks Shinra." Said Tidsna. "Who's next?" asked Shinra.

"Me!" said Yudus. "Alright, go ahead." said Shinra. "Okay Shinra, will this revolutionize Spira and help it a lot?" asked Yudus. "Oh of course" Shinra started "As you know, there have been a lot of power problems throughout Spira. There have been many complaints about the problems. But, with my new energy, as you said, will revolutionize Spira and make it power problem free." "Cool!" said Yudus. "Next?" asked Shinra.

"I suppose I am." said Vidina. "Alright, go ahead Vidina." said Shinra. "Okay Shinra, what are your plans to advance the cities in Spira?" asked Vidina. Shinra smiled, then said "I'm glad one of you asked that. Well, as Yuna imagined 20 years ago, I'd like to make a city similar to Zanarkand 1,022 years ago. Bright lights and a huge Blitzball stadium! It would be like Tidus's Zanarkand, it would never sleep!" "Sounds pretty awesome! I hope I'll get to see it!" said Vidina excitedly. "I hope you do to" started Shinra "So who's next?"

"I'd like to ask something next Shinra." said Yuna. "Sure Yuna, I'd be glad to answer your question." said Shinra. "Okay Shinra, I know this sounds strange, but have you found any glitches in your experiment? You know… like any problems?" asked Yuna. Shinra got serious, then he said "Well Yuna, I promise you that there are no problems that I've found or know of. I don't think you should worry, because I've checked my experiment for glitches and problems at least many more than 50 time. Don't worry Yuna, there are no problems with it." "Hmm…" started Yuna "Alright, if you're sure…" "Yes, I am. So I guess there's only one more person with a question huh?" asked Shinra.

"Uh huh" started Tidus "That would be me." Tidus was serious, Shinra saw this and got serious as well. "So what's your question Tidus?" asked Shinra. "It's a pretty good question Shinra, you should answer it a hundred percent truthfully." said Tidus. "Fine, what is it?" asked Shinra. "Okay Shinra answer this. Is your new found energy that you are making really that safe?" Tidus asked angrily. Shinra seemed shocked. He said "What? Of course it is, I already told Yuna that!" "You sure about that?" Tidus started "Because on our way to Luca we ran into some Sinscale Sinspawn." Shinra went wide-eyed and said "No way… How?" "That's what I was wondering" Tidus started "Before they showed, there was a strange green light in the sky that is the same as the light from your buildings that manufacture your new "Mako" energy. What do you have to say to that?" Shinra put his head down and was depressed and angry at the same time. He then said "I'll… look into it okay?" "You'd better." said Tidus "I will" said Shinra.

The group was shocked at how angry Tidus was. But they got their questions answered, so they left. They went across bridges and another path and made their way into Mushroom Rock Road. Same layout, just a mountain area with dirt paths. They made it to a huge sand area with a good-sized orange building. It was the Youth League headquarters. They had nothing to do there, so they made their way to another mountain and dirt path on their way to Djose.

Meanwhile…

Shinra said nothing to his secretary as he went to the back of the Al Bhed shop. He pressed a button and a secret room opened up. Shinra went in. The room was full of wires and machines. In the back was something Shinra created that he kept a secret from everyone. It was a monster, or fiend, fused with machina. Shinra made it to regulate and control the Mako. Shinra got angry real quick. "How could you let energy escape the Luca buildings Jenova? I made you! You have to obey me and make sure that no Mako goes astray! You know what will happen, it will take pyreflies memories and make powerful fiends!" Jenova just gave Shinra an evil smile and said to him telepathically "Aww… that's so sad…" "Grr…" started Shinra "I'll show you whose boss!" Shinra took a grenade from his pocket and threw it at Jenova. It exploded and Jenova's body parts went everywhere. But it just regenerated and escaped, telling Shinra telepathically "Why thank you Shinra! Now… I will destroy Spira!" "Oh no…" started Shinra "What have I done? Now Tidus and the others are sure to discover my experimental monster fused with machina, Jenova."

Back with the group…

The group headed inside the Djose Temple. Electricity was almost everywhere. More of Shinra's men experimenting with the new energy. But, two others were in their, two old friends of Yuna. One girl had long orange hair that went to the end of her back. She had an orange tanktop on with tannic gloves. She had a blue tennis skirt on with orange sandals. She had a medium girlish voice, it was still a little deep though. The other girl had black hair that only went to her shoulders. She had a black short sleeved shirt on with a picture of a gray skull on the back. She also had a skull necklace. She had big black gloves that went to her elbows. Black tight pants with black boots on as well. The orange haired woman had two thief orange daggers, and the black haired woman had a medium-sized sword, but it was bigger than Tidus's sword. It was black with a gray skull near the metal handle. They approached the group.

Yuna gasped. "Rikku! Paine! It's so good to see you again!" "Same here Yunie!" said Rikku. "How did you guys get here?" asked Yuna. "We heard from Wakka that you went out on an adventure with your son and daughter and Wakka's son. We knew that they wanted to see how Spira has changed, so we came here from Bikanel Desert and knew you'd come, so we just waited" said Paine. Paine's voice was the same, but just a little deeper. "So this must be Tidsna, Yudus and Vidina huh?" asked Rikku. "Yep! That's us!" said Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina at the same time. "Wow!" started Rikku "Tidsna and Yudus look like you and Tidus 20 years ago Yunie!" "Yes, I suppose they do" said Yuna, then she smiled. "And Vidina look like both Wakka and Lulu" said Paine. "Aww…shucks. Thanks!" said Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina at the same time. "So, did you two want to come with us?" asked Yuna "Of course!" said Rikku and Paine at the same time. "Cool! The more the merrier!" said Tidsna. "Right!" said Tidus.

The new group of Tidsna, Yudus, Vidina, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine left Djose and followed another sand path with grass on the side of the path. Soon, they got to a forest with a good-sized dirt path. They made their way into the Moonflow and the group took a well-deserved rest from all the walking to just get to the Moonflow. Little did they know that they would only get a short rest, because soon they're going to be forced into a fight!

PS: Yay! Long chapter right? gasps Jenova is in my fic! Shocker huh? Meh. Next chapter will be nothing but fights. Hope you like this long chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Consecutive Battles (Part 1)**  
--------------------

The group was taking a well deserved rest at the Moonflow from all the walking. The Moonflow was also still the same. Grassy paths and dirt paths. There were medium-sized buildings and also a platform which also had a red platform to allow someone to get on an elephant-like animal called a shoopuf so you can go to the other side of the Moonflow. Which has a small-sized building and a forest with a small dirt path. It goes to the Guado city of Guadosalam.

There wasn't much to talk about, especially since they were so worn out from the walking. But, Yuna was with Rikku and Paine, explaining what's happened to them so far in their adventure. Rikku and Paine were pretty shocked. "No way!" Rikku started "You guys ran into and fought Sinspawn? How are they still alive?" "Well..." Yuna started "Our theory is that some of Shinra's experimental new energy, called Mako energy, fused with pyreflies and took their memories and made them into Sinspawn." "That's totally wrong! Tell me you guys at least told him off?" asked Paine. "Well... not really" started Yuna "Tidus did tell him off some, but Shinra said he would look into what happened, so we left." "That's good"said Rikku. Paine finished what Rikku was going to say next, she said "At least he knows what to do now" "Yeah..." Yuna started "Hopefully he'll find the problem" "Yeah, but for now, let's just rest until we're ready to leave" said Rikku "Alright" said Yuna.

But, something was happening and they would have to fight before they can leave. Jenova's legs was also in the Moonflow. Not much to Jenova's legs, just gray legs and gray feet with red spots on it. Jenova's feet had only three toes. (kinda like Mewtwo) There, of course, was two. But, they weren't connected together, they were separated and at the top, you could see where it seems to have been cut. Green blood was at the top, but it wasn't going everywhere. It found the shoopuf, and since it was still Jenova, it was still intelligent and wanted to cause chaos, so it connected to the shoopuf. The shoopuf kinda jumped, but it was just a pinch, so the shoopuf ignored it. Some of Jenova's cells went inside it and went directly to the shoopuf's mind. The shoopuf went insane. The legs disconnected and hid, meanwhile, the shoopuf started chasing and hurting people. The group heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" asked Tidsna "Not sure, but let's find out!" said Tidus "Right!" said Tidsna and Vidina together. They met up with Yuna, Yudus, Rikku, and Paine and went to see what was going on, but the shoopuf came to them. "It's a shoopuf!" yelled Yuna. "Yeah, but there's something wrong..." said Paine "It's glowing green!" yelled Tidsna "You don't think..."Rikku started, but she was cut off by Yuna, as she said "I didn't see any Mako." Apparently, no one in the group didn't see any Mako before this happened. "We'll have to figure it out later, but we have no choice, we have to fight it!" said Tidus.

(It won't let me post the link so you can copy and paste it into your browser. Go to midishrine, then to Playstation 1, then to F, then find the Still More Fighitng MIDI. That's the boss song.)

Tidsna charged in, but was quickly hit by the shoopuf's tail, and he flew back hitting a tree, but he got back up. Vidina surrounded his ball with Ice and threw it at the shoopuf, hitting it easily. Yudus went in and gave it a good staff combo before she was hit by the shoopuf's trunk and slid on the ground for a couple feet. Yuna shot at it some as Tidus jumped on top of it and gave it a good two sword combo to it's head. The shoopuf shook him off and Tidus fell into the water. The shoopuf jumped and tried to shockwave the group, but they all just jumped. Rikku and Paine went in for a good theif dagger and sword combo. They also got sent flying by the shoopuf's trunk. But, apparently, it was just a distraction. Tidsna seemed to come out of nowhere, he was spinning his Brother-bolg and he was in the air. He landed and stabbed the shoopuf in it's side. Jenova's blood fell out of it's body and the shoopuf returned to normal.

End music

Yudus healed it's wound and the shoopuf walked off. They notice the green blood. Tidus went closer to it to investigate it.

"What is it Tidus?" asked Yuna "I'm not sure, but it looks like blood with Mako in it" said Tidus. Now what has Shinra done?" asked Tidsna "I'm not sure Tidsna, but I have a bad feeling about this" said Tidus. All of a sudden, Jenova speaked with them telepathically. "Well, your feeling is right." The group was shocked. "Who are you?" asked Yuna. "Your friend Shinra has told me much about you. Shinra named me Jenova." said Jenova. "Jenova huh?" Tidsna started "What do you want?" "Your to strong, I can't allow you to get in my way of destroying Spira, so I'm going to kill you all." said Jenova. "What the hell?" started Tidus "We won't allow you to destroy Spira! Besides, we won't die easily!" "I know. Come on, let's go" said Jenova. Then, Jenova somehow summoned more pyreflies and her legs got as big as a medium-sized building. "Your going down!" said the whole group at the same time, they were all pretty PO'd. They were more than ready to fight Jenova's legs.

That's it. It's probably worse than the last chapter since I'm better at pokemon battles than I am at boss battles, but it works for me. If you want to know, next chapter is nothing but the Jenova battle. BTW, I changed the FF X to 7 Minor Boss (FF7 Boss) MIDI to something better that I found. Hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This time I'm telling the truth. This chapter is only the battle against Jenova's legs, and the scene after they win.

**Chapter 10: Consecutive Battles (Part 2)**  
----------------

Cue Music- (go to vgmusic, then to Sony's Playstation 7, then to A-F, then to Final Fantasy 7, then click the one where the last part reads "JENOVA" on it)

The group already knew that they were in for a hard fight, and they were right. It would take awhile for the group to win, especially since they were fighting two enemies. The group tried to split who fights what, but it was no use, there was an odd number of people in the group. So, Tidus said to have three people fight the left leg, and have four people fight the right leg. He told Tidsna, Yudus, Vidina, and Rikku to take the right leg, while him, Yuna, and Paine would take the left leg.

"Nice starategy" Jenova started 'But it won't work. Your going to die anyway." "We'll just have to see about that!" yelled Tidus. "Yes, I suppose we will..." said Jenova.

The group was already close to the legs, so it was easy to start a good combo. Which is what they did. Tidsna gave it a spinning Brother-bolg combo, Yudus gave it a good staff combo, Vidina threw his ball at the right leg for a good ball combo, and Rikku stabbed the right leg multiple times for a theif dagger combo. Meanwhile, Tidus gave the left leg a good double sword combo, Yuna shot at the right leg a good couple of times, and Paine sliced the left leg for a good medium-sword combo. Jenova was suprised. Jenova's legs couldn't do anything as the group kept comboing on the legs for a good full 5 minutes, just slicing, hitting, and shooting. Finally the legs had enough and hit the group with a shockwave on the ground, sending them flying into the trees, but they quickly shook it off and got back up. The legs went out on offense now, trying to kick the group, but the group just either dodged, or blocke it with their weapons. The bystanders, who gathered after the group beat the insane shoopuf, were just standing there wide-eyed, dumbfounded, and speechless. Luckily, the group just ignored the bystanders and focused on the fight at hand. The legs tried to sweep the group off their feet, but the group just easily jumped up into the air, easily dodging it. This left the legs wide open for another combo, so Tidsna Yudus, Vidina and Rikku gave the right leg another good group combo while Tidus, Yuna, and Paine gave the left leg a group combo as well, for another good 5 minutes. The legs couldn't do anything again. The legs easily hit the group with another ground shockwave, sending them flying into the trees again. The lefs gave them no recovery time and did a kicking combo on everyone except Yudus, who easily blocked it with her staff. Something was wrong now, everyone acted exhausted and it seemed like they were being hurt, when they weren't getting hit. Plus, they were attacking each other and themselves!

"What did you do Jenova?" asked Yudus, she yelled it. "I didn't do anything, my legs did. You see, my legs and arms have a special ability" said Jenova "Which is?" asked Yudus. "It has a status effect attack or also known as a creepy touch or bad breath. Basically, your friends now have the Poison, Darkness, and Confusion status effect on them now. Hahahaha!" Jenova said evily. "Grr..." Yudus started, she was getting angry "Hah! You don't know who your messing with Jenova. Eat this! Esuna!" Yudus used her anger to her advantage, and she was able to use Esuna on everyone at once. "What? I didn't expect one of you to know white mage!" said Jenova "You don't know us well then..." said Yudus. "Good job Yudus. Now you know what to use, so use it!" yelled Yuna. "Right!" started Yudus "Here goes nothing... Eat this Jenova! Holy!" Yudus put all of her anger into one Holy attack. White rings were everywher, then they all hit both of Jenova's legs for good damage. "We'll take care of the rest!" said Tidus.

They did just that. Tidsna, Vidina, and Rikku finished the right leg with a group combo, and Tidus, Yuna, and Paine finished the left leg with a group combo as well. The legs were dead.

End music

The legs were disappearing as Jenova said the following. "You'll pay for this you hear me! My arms, torso, and head are in other area in Spira, just waiting for my command to cause chaos. You'll never defeat me! Mark my words, you'll pay!" "Not likely" said Tidus "That's right!" started Yuna "We'll just defeat your other parts as well!" "You'll never destroy Spira while we're around!" yelled Tidsna. The legs were destroyed and the bystanders cheered and ran up to the group, praising thme. The group pushed their way to the shoopuf as they made their way to the second half of the Moonflow. Then they made their way to Guadosalam and took a well deserved nap.

PS: Man... it sucks not being good at writing battles, but it can't be helped. Oh well... I hope you liked it, if not, tell me how I can improve in writing battles and I'll take that into consideration when I do the next battle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: No rest for the weary**  
-------------------

The group took a nice long nap. It would be three hours before they woke up. But, when they woke up and realized that they took a three hour long nap, they weren't surprised. Because they were worn out from the battle with the insane shoopuf, the battle with Jenova's legs, and the walk to Guadosalam just worn them out even more. But, their three hour nap would pay off in the end. The group walked out to witness Guadosalam.

Guadosalam was also the same. The area was a grey dirt path with medium and small-sized buildings that were green and other colors that was just tints and shades of green. There was only one large-sized building. It was a huge purple building with greenish doors as the front doors. This building was where the leader of Guadosalam lived. 20 years ago, the people decided Tromell Guado as the leader. But, sadly, 10 years ago, he passed away. Luckily, Tromell found a wife and they had one son. They named him after the greatest leader of Guadosalam and Tromell. They just fused the name. His name was Jyskmell and he was only 20 years old. Tromell and his wife also had the son 20 years ago. Like Shinra did to the Al Bhed and Jenova, Tromell told Jyskmell all about Yuna and her friends and how they saved Spira from destruction, not once, but twice. About how they defeated Sin forever and how they destroyed Vegnagun. Anyway, there was only one difference about Guadosalam, and that was that there was another huge black building inside near the Farplanes entrance.

One of Jyskmell's assistants saw the group and reported to Jyskmell. Jyskmell had a young looking Guado face with Tromell's green hair. He had a huge blue shirt on with green in the middle of the shirt and on the sleeves. He also had black baggy pants on with blue decorations on random places on it. He also had blue shoes, they looked similar to clown shoes, but were much smaller. His voice was similar to Tromell's except it was more high pitched and didn't have any old voice soundings it in it. "Is that so?" started Jyskmell "Guess I'll have to talk with them then."

Jyskmell quickly ran out and got the groups attention. "Yuna! Tidus! Rikku! Paine! Long time, not see!" "Same goes to you" said Yuna "Wow, you almost look exactly like Tromell!" said Tidus. Jyskmell was embarassed now. "Aww... thanks Tidus." Jyskmell saw Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina. "Oh... these are your kids right?" asked Jyskmell. "Yup" started Yuna, she pointed to each of them as she introduced her and Tidus's children to Jyskmell. "This is Tidsna, Yudus, our kids. This is their friend and Wakka and Lulu's son, Vidina." "Hi!" said Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina simultaneously. Tidus turned to Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina and pointed to Jykmell introducing him to Tidsna, Yudus, and Vidina. "Kids, this is Tromell's son and new Guadosalam leader. They named him after Tromell and the greatest Guadosalam leader, Lord Jyscal. They just fused Jyscal's name with Tromell's name. This is Lord Jyskmell" "Pretty cool..." said Vidina. "Thanks Vidina" started Jyskmell "Why don't we go to the hall and talk? I'd love to hear about your journey so far..." "Sounds good. I'm for it!" said Tidsna. "Alright" said Yuna. They went into the huge purple building into the hall. The hall was just a huge room with a green and yellow floor with blue walls and a blue ceiling. It also has yellow and green table along the side of the walls and in the middle of the hall. The side tables had drinks while the middle desk had fruit. Tidsna and the others ate while Yuna told Jykmell what's happened so far in their adventure. "Whoa..." started Jyskmell "I had no idea that Spira was in this kind of danger. I will do everything in my power as the leader of Guadosalam to help." "Thank you Jyskmell, but we can handle it." said Yuna. "Of course." started Jyskmell "But, why don't you visit your loved ones in the Farplane? That is if you want..." "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see the people we have lost again..." said Yuna. "By the way, the Farplane is fine now, so it's safe to go in. I'll come with you and see dad." said Jyskmell. "That's fine with us right?" asked Tidus "Yeah, it's fine" said everyone else.

The group walked to the Farplane and entered it. It was a medium-sized dirt platform where you just thought of a person and a image of them appeared. They didn't talk though. It was just a motionless image of them. Jyskmell tried to enter, but was blocked by a strange barrier. "What's going on?" said Jyskmell. The group also noticed the strange barrier. "Now what?" said Tidsna. "I'm not sure... but there's a barrier around the platform to make sure we don't fall off." All of a sudden, Jenova spoke with them telepathically. "That's because I and I alone want the privilege to kill you." "Not again..." said Yudus. "I already told you, you'll never defeat me!" yelled Jenova. Then Jenova's grey with red spots arms showed up and also used pyreflies to enlarge to the size of a medium-sized building. "This time, you won't win!" said Jenova. "Here we go again..." said Tidus "I guess we'll just have to beat her again!" yelled Paine "Right!" yelled everyone, except Paine, at once. Once again, there is no rest for the weary as the group now was to fight Jenova's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Jenova's Arms**  
----------------

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, MIDI with "JENOVA" on the last part of the MIDI.)

The group now knew of Jenova's attacks side effects, thanks to Yudus. So, they were now more cautious about fighting Jenova then they were before. Jyskmell couldn't do anything because he was trapped behind the entrance to the Farplane. He couldn't get in, so all he could do was wait.

"Everyone! Don't let Jenova hit you!" yelled Tidus "Right!" said everyone at once. The same plan with the legs was applied to the arms, but there were different groups. Tidus, Tidsna, and Vidina took the right arm while Yuna, Yudus, Rikku, and Paine took the left arm. "Ready son?" asked Tidus "Of course I am dad" said Tidsna "Good" answered Tidus.

The group was close to the arms as they were to the legs, so they easily were able to start group combos. Tidsna and Tidus slashed multiple times while Vidina just threw his ball with random black magic attached multiple times. Yudus gave some good staff hits. Rikku stabbed the arm multiple times, Paine sliced multiple times, and Yuna shot the arm multiple times as well. The group was almost non-stop with their combos. That is, until the arms did a ground shockwave and the group flew into the barrier Jenova created around the dirt platform in the Farplane. The group quickly got up just in time to either dodge or block a punching combo by Jenova's arms. It depended on the person's weapon if they dodged or blocked. They jumped into the air dodging another shockwave and quickly went in for more attacking. But, Jenova's arms expected in and floated around the platform. The group chased the arms down dodging or blocking random punches by the arms. Eventually they caught the arms and did more slashing, hitting, throwing, and shooting multiple time combos. The group was really determined, serious, and confident this time. So there was no way Jenova could inflict status damage on them in this battle. They exhausted Jenova's arms. A huge attack would finish it. That's what would happen.

"Stand back everyone! I'll finish it with an Ultima Throw Explosion!" yelled Vidina "Okay!" yelled everyone at once. Everyone ran behind Vidina. Vidina bent his elbows and held his World Champion behind him. He surrounded it with the green energy knows as Ultima and threw it in-between Jenova's arms. The energy exploded like an Atomic Bomb creating a huge mushroom-shaped cloud that was nothing but Ultima. It completely destroyed Jenova's arms leaving nothing left of the arms. The barrier was lifted and Jyskmell ran in right when Jenova addressed everyone there telepathically.

End music

She said "You won't be able to keep this up forever! Because the next Jenova is already planning an invincible counterattack, one you can't stop!" "What?" started Yuna "Shinra's making another one? We have to stop him!" Yuna ran for the entrance to the Farplane to exit, but Tidus stopped her. He said "We can't. Not right now, not yet." "Why the hell not?" asked Yuna, she was getting very angry. "We have to destroy the rest of Jenova, then we can confront Shinra" said Tidus "Your right. I guess we're off to the Thunder Plains, then." said Yuna, she quickly calmed down. "Wait..." started Jyskmell "You just won a fight, you should rest first" "Your right. We'll take another rest, then when we're at a hundred percent, we'll keep going." said Yuna "Good idea, Yuna" said Tidus. The group left the Farplane and headed back to the Guadosalam Inn and took another well-deserved rest.


	14. Chapter 14

All I can say is that I hope this makes you more interested. Because, IMO, it's going to get more interesting now. I hope...

**Chapter 13: No more Macalania?**  
-----------------

The group woke up from their second rest and they immediately headed to the Thunder Plains, but Jyskmell was at the entrance and wanted to tell them something.

"What is it Jyskmell?" started Yuna "Is something wrong?" "No..." started Jyskmell "I just wanted to say that I'm going to keep my promise and do everything I can to help. I might even send someone over to the Mi'ihen Highroad to try to find out what Shinra is really up to. I just thought I'd tell you" "Thanks. That might help" said Tidus.

Jyskmell left and went back to his house the group entered the Thunder Plains. The Thunder Plains was the same; a big wide grey-silverish dirt path with big metal lightning rod towers along the sides of the Thunder Plains. There was also a white dirt path that showed the way through the Thunder Plains. The lightning rods attracted the lightning, so the group didn't have to worry about the lightning. The group made their way through the Thunder Plains running into random battles here and there, but it wasn't hard so it didn't matter. They arrived at another Al Bhed resting shop, so they rested for fifteen minutes then made their way through the rest of the Thunder Plains only running into a couple of random battles. They arrived at what was supposed to be Macalania Woods, but now it was just an empty snow plain. Tidsna remembered something his parents told him when they were telling him about their journeys 22 and 20 years ago. He was thinking to himself.

_"My mom said that Macalania Woods disappeared a year after her, Rikku, and Paine destroyed Vegnagun. Which means that it's been 19 years since Macalania Woods disappeared, because it couldn't survive without the Faith for the Macalania Temple. It's easier to get to Bevelle and the Calm Lands now… but it's still kind of sad."_

Tidsna then broke the dead silence and said "Well where to?" "It would probably be best to go to Bevelle and see if we can't find out more about Jenova" said Tidus "Good point. Alright, let's get to Bevelle then" said Yuna.

The group walked to the right and eventually reached Bevelle's entrance, where things would really start to get very serious and interesting.

PS: I'll get the next chapter up quickly. But, be warned that I didn't do a very good job of describing Bevelle. So you might have to Goggle "Bevelle" in the images to see it for yourself.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: The rating of the fic is going up! It's going from a PG to a good 'ol PG-13/14/15! IMO, that's a good thing.

**Chapter 14: Bevelle's Last Secret**  
-----------------

The group arrived in same 'ol Bevelle. A huge red building with a tannic door with a greenish fence-like decoration on it. The walkway to the door before it was moderately big. It had the potential to hold a lot of people but definitely not an airship. The inside was just another large path that was white and has a small tannic and multi-colored path in the middle of the white path. The other building was another red one. But, this time, it was a medium sized building that was longer width wise. The group walked along the huge path to the main entrance to Bevelle that also had a narrow greenish and multi-colored decoration in the middle of it. They stopped in front of the main entrance and had a chat.

"Bevelle's most known for it's well-kept secret's correct?" asked Tidsna, then Paine got somewhat serious and said "That's right. They've had a lot of them, but they were found out during Yuna's summoner journey and our sphere-hunting journey. I actually wouldn't be surprised if they had one last secret."

The group went in to the next area of Bevelle and to the large red door that also had a greenish decorations on it. Yuna looked down and saw a lot of Shinra's Mako energy buildings and got angry, but then Tidus put his hand on Yuna's right shoulder, she sighed, and quickly calmed down. Yuna continued the conversation in a serious tone.

"Well let's just hope that if there is another secret it isn't something as bad as creating a monster fused with machina with blood fused with Mako energy" Everyone knew she was talking about Shinra's well-kept secret about creating Jenova. Yudus tried to cheer up her mom, so then she said, "I'm sure that if there is another secret, it's not as bad as what Shinra did." "Yeah" said Yuna somewhat depressingly. Just then, a monk came bursting out of the doors and saw Tidus and Yuna's group.

"Oh! Thank Yevon you're here Tidus and Yuna!" said the Bevelle Temple Monk. "What's wrong?" asked Rikku. "I'm sorry but…" started the monk, he now had an apologetic tone in his voice "We were doing experiments with the new Mako energy as well, and now something awful has happened…" "What happened? What's going on?" asked Paine, she was and serious at the same time.

But, what happened next spoke for itself. The Bevell Aeon, Bahamut, came out of the top of the building destroying some of the ceiling. Everyone seemed shocked, except Yuna, she was just plain . Then, Bahamut quickly killed off the monk with an Impulse attack. It then stared evilly at the group.

Yuna put her head down and took out her guns she sounded depressed, but after each word she spoke, she was getting madder and madder. "I'm getting real tired of the Aeons being so easily taken over by an evil force. It's really starting to get annoying and it just keeps pissing me off! Then Jenova spoke to the group telepathically, all of a sudden. "Yes and its all thanks to me. I just put some of my cells in the pyreflies and they made Bahamut! I was shocked, yet pretty happy at the same time…" "Jenova… I should've figured…" said Tidus in a serious tone. "Yeah? What of it? Destroy them all Bahamut!"

The group drew their weapons and prepared to fight, of all foes, the Aeon Bahamut!

PS: Sweet huh? You won't believe how Bahamut is defeated!


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING! Really violent ending to this fight. Read at your own risk.

**Chapter 15: Versus Bahamut!**  
-----------------

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and the MIDI that has "ff7bossmetallica" at the end)

Yuna immediately started shooting the crap out of Bahamut. Everyone was shocked how angry Yuna was and how serious she was.

"Eat this Bahamut!" yelled Yuna as she started to shoot Bahamut in his arms and legs.

Finally, the rest of the group stopped standing around and started attacking. Paine went all frontal and started slashing the crap out of Bahamut while Tidus and Tidsna jumped and did some aerial slashes at Bahamut's chest. Rikku ran around him in circles, stabbing him in random places. Vidina stayed away from him to annoy him with some long-range attacks with random black magic attached. Yudus just tried to beat him up by hitting him hard in the stomach with her staff. The group continued the assault and wouldn't stop until Bahamut did an attack or he died. Besides the fact that Bahamut was being shot in the arms, he tried to slash them with his claws, but everyone near him just parried the blows by holding their weapon horizontally in front of them. Bahamut tried to go on offense by doing a combo of claw swipes, but the group just kept parrying it by having their weapon horizontally in front of them. Bahamut was getting annoyed, but he couldn't do anything about it. The group continued their combo assault, Jenova was in shock, she thought Bahamut was the most powerful creature in Spira, but right now it looked like he was nothing.

Or maybe not. "Keep it up, I'm pretty sure we're already half way done!" yelled Tidus to the rest of the group. "Good! Let's keep it up!" yelled Paine "Okay!" yelled the rest of the group simultaneously. They, once again, continued their assault.

Bahamut finally got off. He threw and Impulse at the people around him, creating and explosion. Tidus, Rikku, Paine, and Yudus were thrown to the right near Vidina, and he checked on them, but Yudus just said "Don't worry about us, we're fine" But, Tidsna and Yuna were thrown to the left and almost fell to the real Bevelle below. Luckily, Tidsna maneuvered and landed on the temple building roof. But Yuna wasn't so lucky. She flew to the left and almost fell off, but she was able to throw her guns to land on the floor of where they were fighting Bahamut and hang on to the ledge, dangling for her life, with both her hands grasped on the ledge. Bahamut was about to stomp on her hands and make her fall to the city of Bevelle below, but the group jumped in front of him and forced him back to the wall of the area near the straight pathway after the main entrance of Bevelle. The group just kept the assault of combos on him and forced him to the wall. Tidus helped Yuna up and she was safely on the pathway in front of the entrance to the Bevelle Temple. Tidus looked at Yuna and was shocked, he never saw Yuna this mad before.

What happened next, shocked everyone, Yuna jumped up into the air and landed on the roof of the Bevelle Temple and quickly ran to where the rest of the group was beating down Bahamut. She seemed to come out of thin air to the other group members fighting Bahamut. They stopped striking Bahamut. Yuna was down on her stomach lying on the Bevelle Temple's roof and had both of her guns pointed at Bahamut's head. What she said next wasn't loud enough for the rest of the group to hear, but loud enough for Bahamut to hear. It was a whisper to Bahamut. Yuna sounded evil as she said to Bahamut "DIE!"

She pulled both triggers. BANG! Bahamut's head was completely blown off, green blood went everywhere. The rest of the group was in both shock and in horror.

(End music)

Another scream came from in front of the main entrance to Bevelle. The group ran there as fast as they could. It was Jenova's Torso.

"You may have killed Bahamut, but now playtimes over! Time for me to get serious! Starting with you battling my torso!" said Jenova telepathically to the group.

For the first time, the group said nothing. The group just prepared for another fight with another piece of Jenova's body.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Jenova's Torso**  
--------------------

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and click on the MIDI that has "JENOVA" at the end.)

The group went full force against Jenova's Torso. They were so serious, their attacks did more damage then it did before.

Jenova's Torso tried to shockwave the group but they jumped over it and ran to the Torso. The Torso tried to run, but Yuna shot at it multiple times to stop and stun it. It worked and the group started using multiple combos on Jenova's Torso. Tidus, Tidsna, and Paine slashed at it. Yudus smacked at it a lot and used staff combos on it. Rikku, once again, ran around the Torso stabbing multiple times in random places. Vidina threw his ball then hit it so it would hit the Torso multiple times. He added random black magic to the ball as well. The group was non-stop with their assault. The people in Bevelle were shocked how badly they were damaging Jenova's Torso. It lasted for five minutes before Jenova's Torso spinned around like a top to blow them back. Rikku jumped backwards to dodge while everyone else parried the blow by holding their weapon horizontally in front of them. Then, after that, Rikku jumped forward and was near the Torso, so she started stabbing again. Then the group started their assaulting combos once again. Another five minutes would pass before Jenova's Torso would try to stop their relentless onsault of attacks. The Torso tried another shockwave, didn't work, the group just jumped, did an aerial combo, then landed and continued the assault. The Torso tried it's "spin like a top" attack again, and the same thing happened. Rikku jumped backwards, Yuna and Vidina was to far away from the Torso to be hit, and everyone else parried the blow by holding their weapon horizontally in front of them. Rikku jumped back in front of Jenova's Torso and the assault continued. Jenova finally realized it was impossible. She was thinking to herself.

_No! It's impossible for me to win! Their to serious, their attacks are damaging my body part more than it should! There's nothing I can do..._

Jenova, for the first time, was right. Tidus, Tidsna, and Paine sliced Jenova's Torso into many pieces. Then, everyone ran behind Vidina as he used a Flare Throw Explosion to blow the parts left after the slicing of Jenova's Torso up completely so it couldn't pull itself together again. Flare Throw Explosion was the same as Ultima Throw Explosion, except the mushroom cloud was reddish orange with nothing but Flare instead of green.

(End music)

The Bevelle civilians cheered, the head monk threw them thank you feast, the group rested, and headed off towards the famous, and well-known area in Spira. The Calm Lands.

PS: Short battle, but the group was really PO'd so it makes sense, IMO.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Kinda short chapter, but I really don't care. Besides, next chapter should be longer.

**Chapter 17: The plan at the Calm Lands**

-----------------

The group quickly made their way through the nothingness that was once known as the Macalania Woods and made their way into the Calm Lands. No one in the group said a word. They made it into the Calm Lands.

The Calm Lands hadn't changed one bit in 20 years. It was still a huge empty grassland prairie with absolutely nothing. Except an Al Bhed Shop in the middle of the Calm Lands. Nowhere to rest, just a normal item shop. Also, there were transportation machines that had huge fans on the back of them to move. They were used to move through the Calm Lands and also used to start Mini-Games for Calm Land Syndicate points. They had no time for games, so the group took a hover to the Al Bhed shop and relaxed really quickly. They had a conversation. It would be about what they're plan is.

"Okay... this is what we're gonna do..." said Tidus "Go ahead dad. What's the plan?" asked Tidsna "Right..." started Tidus "First, we'll make our way to Mt. Gagazet and climb up it and make our way to the legendary Zanarkand." "Sweet!" said Tidsna "Yes. Me, Rikku, and Paine should know" Yuna said. She was also smiling. "Yeah!" said Rikku "It's definitely cool, that's for sure" said Paine. "Continue, dad," said Yudus. "Right..." started Tidus "We'll check Zanarkand out, probably fight Jenova's head. So, don't hold back." Everyone in the group nodded. Tidus continued "After that, there's only one thing left to do." Yuna continued what Tidus was gonna say, in a serious tone. "Confront Shinra about Jenova." "Right" said Tidus "Then let's go already!" said Tidsna. Everyone nodded and took a hover to the edge of the Calm Lands, crossed some white wooden bridges, and made their way to Mt. Gagazet.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Somewhat longer chapter this time. Unlike the_ really _short chapter last time. Also, some hints about a possible huge battle coming up for the group!

**Chapter 18: Up Mt. Gagazet**

----------------

The group made it to Mt. Gagazet and was gracefully greeted by the new Ronso elders, Lian and Ayde. They were, basically, both the elders. They earned the elder title because they saw and journeyed all of Spira. Yuna and Tidus was telling Lian and Ayde what happened in their journey so far, while Tidsna had thoughts running through his head again.

_I remember this place. Mom and dad told me about it. Summoners made their way up it to Zanarkand and after Sin was defeated, Ronsos thought Sphere Hunters were defiling the sacred grounds. Then, Garik tried to get revenge on the Guado's for what Seymour did, which was almost take out the entire Ronso population, but luckily, Mom and Kimahri stopped him. Kimahri was still the Elder until two years ago, when he passed away. Me, Yudus, and Vidina were only 18 years old when it happened. But, Kimahri's way of leading the Ronso tribe stayed with Lian and Ayde._

Lian and Ayde looked the same, too. Except, they were as tall as Kimahri was during Yuna's Summoner Pilgrimage. They were more muscular, their horns were fully-grown, and their voices were deeper. Lian had green on, like Kelk Ronso, and Ayde had blue on, like Kimahri.

"Well..." Lian started "If Jyskmell does what he says he will, you have nothing to worry about Lady Yuna" "True..." started Yuna "I'll just try to cheer up and save the world for a third time!" "Right" started Ayde "We'll also keep an eye out for anything with a green glow to it" "Good" said Tidus. "By the way..." started Lian "Beware Zanarkand" "Why? Because of Jenova's Head, right?" asked Vidina. Lian continued "Nope. There are a lot of Shinra's workers there, trying to make Zanarkand look like it did 1,020 years ago, and Shinra may tell them that you know about Jenova and may order them to kill all of you when you arrive" "Not happening" said Tidsna seriously. "Just a warning" said Lian.

The group made their way up Mt. Gagazet and ran into a lot of random battles. But, they just bared with it and continued up Mt. Gagazet. They found Kimahri's statue, so they paid their respects to the great Ronso elder, and great guardian to Yuna, and made their way through Mt. Gagazet's cave and began to make their way to the legendary Zanarkand, where the group may be ganged up on by a lot of soldiers.

PS: I hate to say this, but this fic isn't going to get good again until they make to the **VERY** back of Zanarkand where you fought (if you played it) Yunalesca in FFX. So just try to bear with this fic more a couple of more chapters, and it'll get good again. I'm pretty sure it'll stay good after that :-).


	20. Chapter 20

Note: What? It's dying again? Meh. Sorry, but I won't and I can't let that happen.

**Chapter 19: Trouble in Zanarkand!**

------------------

The group arrived at Zanarkand. Unfortunately, it was at night, but, it didn't really matter.

Zanarkand was exactly the same. Still in a pile of ruins from Sin's aftermath from it's attack on Zanarkand 1,022 years ago. Except now it was full of people again, mostly workers for Shinra, but Yuna just didn't care anymore and thought that it was for the best. Plus, there were a **LOT **of Shinra's Mako buildings in and around Zanarkand.

As soon as the group entered, Shinra's workers turned around and started shooting. But, the group expected it because they knew Lian was right.

(go to vgmusic. PS2. FF10. And to the Hurry! one with "bman" in the last part of the link.)

Since they expected it, the group easily dodged the shots and took out the shooters with one slash, shot, throw, or whack. This kept happening through all of Zanarkand. The group just forced their way through Zanarkand to the old Cloister of Trials. Even there, they fought more shooters who were workers for Shinra. The group forced their way to where Yuna and her guardians fought Lady Yunalesca 22 years ago. There, they saw Jenova's Head already enlarged to the size of a medium-sized building. Nothing was said, the group just continued running full speed. They were charging Jenova's Head! They are about to fight the last body part of Jenova!

(End music)

PS: I hate writing and typing short chapters, but, oh well. I've been d/l-ing random stuff lately, so, hopefully the next chapter will be up quickly. Just bear with me okay? You should know why I pust 1 chapter per week. If not, here's the reason: pathetic ass school. Like I said, just bear with me okay? Please?


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Unbelievable battle, this chapter. With an unbelievable ending!

**Chapter 20: Jenova's Head**

--------------

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and the MIDI with "JENOVA" at the end.)

The group already knew that if they beat Jenova's Head, it would be the last part of Jenova they would _ever _have to face.

The group charged at Jenova's Head at full force with their weapons drawn. Jenova's Head had a long slimy-ass tongue with the same status effects as the arms and legs did. Which were Poison, Darkness, and Confusion. Jenova's Head whipped it around and tried to hit the group, but Yuna and Vidina dodged and kept away from Jenova's Head. Yuna shot at it multiple times, and Vidina threw his ball at the head and volleyed it for multiple hits, also adding random black magic. The others just jumped up into the air and did some aerial combos, except for Rikku, she dodged the tongue and ran behind the head and did stabbing combos. Tidus, Tidsna, Yudus, and Paine landed and did some slashing and whacking combos. The head tried to do some more tongue whipping combos, but the people nearest to the head parried the blows by swinging their weapon and holding it out in front of them. Then, all of a sudden, the group jumped backwards and seemed to be out of the way of something. Jenova's Head was confused. Then, Vidina seemed to come out of thin air. He looked serious and angry at the same time. He threw his ball at Jenova's Head hard. It had a greenish glow to it. It blew up and it was Ulitma Throw Explosion! The group went back to Jenova's Head immediately, but, somehow, Jenova's Head expected it. It used its tongue as a spring and jumped into the air, when it landed, it created a shockwave. The group didn't expect it, so they were hit and landed hard on the ground. The head tried another tongue combo, but the group parried the blows with their weapon in front of them and blocked the hits. The head tried to trip them, but the group just jumped. But, that was Jenova's Head's plan, as it smirked. It hit Tidus, Tidsna, Paine, Rikku, Yuna and Vidina. They were all status effected.

"Not again…" said Yudus. "Hahaha!" Jenova laughed.

Jenova's Head went after Yudus. At first, Yudus parried the blows. But Yudus jumped, then ran near the destroyed steps. She had a strategy. The head used its tongue to jump again, and was heading straight for Yudus. Yudus held her staff like a baseball bat. When Jenova's Head was close enough, she whacked and hit Jenova's Head "straight out of the park". She got angry and a new power told her something. She yelled it, and stayed angry.

"Esuna All!" yelled Yudus. It was Esuna! But it was used on everyone! Everyone was _really_ pissed off now. The group ran straight for Jenova's Head again. They were so serious, they easily dodged the next tongue combo the head tried to use. The group started using multiple combos again, and like in the previous Jenova body part fight, they were doing more damage the usual. They continued this for some time. Jenova's Head then used then shockwaves, one after the other, with no pause for the group to recover. They were badly damaged, but Yudus tried something else.

"Curaga All!" yelled Yudus. Everyone was healed to 100 HP. Jenova's Head got the finishing combo by the entire group, and Tidsna did the finishing "helicopter" slash that killed Jenova's Head. Jenova's Head finally accepted death and turned good, but it was too late. Jenova's last words would tell the group what Shinra is doing now.

"I'm sorry, for everything" said Jenova's Head to the group telepathically. The group, somehow, knew that Jenova was telling the truth. So, they couldn't feel but sympathetic for Jenova. "But, with my last words, I will tell you what Shinra is doing. So I can repent for all that I've done to you" The group seemed shocked by this. "Tell us! What is Shinra up to !" said Yuna, she kind of sounded desperate. "Right…" started Jenova. "He is… starting to make weapons with Mako energy bullets that will kill anyone and anything on impact." The group gasped, and Jenova continued "He's making another Jenova" "No!" said Yudus, somewhat angrily and sadly. "Afraid so…" Jenova started "He thinks he can use this one better than he tried to use me. But, Jenova 2 will only end up using Shinra, and manipulate him, for her own gain." "Which is…?" asked Rikku "Same for what I planned" said Jenova "Which was…?" asked Paine "To totally destroy Spira" said Jenova. "No!" yelled everyone all at once "Stop Shinra, and Jenova 2, before it's too late…" Jenova said as her head completely disappeared. Everyone in the group nodded. Yuna prayed for Jenova to rest in peace and they left. They went outside the temple, and found the airship Yuna, Rikku, and Paine used as Sphere Hunters. The group easily figured that Jenova used her last bit of power to teleport it there. Everyone in the group smiled, including Yuna, and they boarded the Celsius. It was still in good shape, too. They set it on autopilot on a course to the Mi'ihen Highroad, where they would confront Shinra about the Mako weapons, Jenova 1, and finally, Jenova 2.

PS: Cliffhanger!11. lol… The next will be… well… sorry can't tell you!


	22. Chapter 22

Note: Ready for the climax of this fic? Better be... because here it is!

**Chapter 21: Confronting Shinra**

----------------

The Celsius landed at the north exit in the Al Bhed shop area in the Mi'ihen Highroad. The group quickly, and easily, took out the shooters that gasped when they saw the group and attacked them. Pretty easy for the group, really. Shinra's attendant told him what was going on. Shinra quickly grabbed a silver with red on the sides of the barrel of Shinra's first type of Mako gun. It was like a fusion of a shotgun's handle, and the rest was sniper rifle-like, except it still had a reloading slide, and it was on the thin pipe, which was now below the barrel of the Mako gun, and was near the handle for quick reloading. It was already loaded, he just grabbed some more bullets, just in case. He hid the Mako gun in his heavy brown coat.

"Come on out Shinra!" We know you're in there!" yelled Tidsna, angrily. Shinra came out, and strangely, seemed calm. "You know why we're here..." said Tidus "Uh-huh..." started Shinra "You want answers, right? Fine. Just stop killing my workers." Of course, the group already did, so it didn't matter. "So you thought that by ordering your men to try to kill us, to warn us, to keep quiet, huh?" asked Yudus, her tone suggested that she demanded an answer. "I knew it wouldn't work, I just wanted you dead." Everyone in the group gasped, then they started to get mad. Yuna started to ask the questions.

"Why!" demanded Yuna. "Why what?" asked Shinra "Why did you create Jenova!" demanded Yuna, as she sounded sad and angry, but more sad then angry. "I thought I could build a machine to keep the Mako in track, but I was wrong. I then noticed if I put Mako in fiend blood, it could control the Mako. I also threw in machina to try to control it. But, it had a mind of it's own... and, as you know, it rebelled." Shinra said, his tone was getting more serious now. "Yeah, we know..." said Paine, somewhat angrily. "But, when we beat Jenova's Head, it told us everything Shinra." said Yuna "Figures..." said Shinra, he didn't sound surprised either. "Why are you making guns with Mako shells that will kill anyone and anything on impact!" demanded Vidina. "If anything like Sin shows up again, we'll be ready, and it'll go down easily" said Shinra, with a cocky tone."But Mom and the others destroyed Sin! You don't need it!" Tidsna somewhat yelled "The planet has feelings you know..." started Shinra "It might rebel against what I'm doing and create another "Sin" like creature. Don't say it won't happen, because it might." "Fine..." started Tidus "Then why are you making another Jenova!" Tidus was demanding and answer. Shinra sighed, then he said "Like I said earlier... I need _something_ to control th Mako, and I don't think a machine can do it, so it has to be another Jenova. Don't worry, I'll have control of this one." Shinra smiled an evil smile. "Sorry..." started Tidsna "But we're keeping a promise to Jenova 1, we're going to destroy Jenova 2 so you won't be manipulated by her and stupid, idiotic shit will start happening." "What my son said!" said Tidus, angrily. Shinra smiled another evil smile. "Oh well. Dammit... I'm always left with the dirty work. To prevent you from taddle-telling..." Shinra started to reach for his Mako gun, and continued "I'll kill you all!" Shinra yelled as he took out his Mako gun. The group gasped. He pointed it straight at Tidus, Tidus just looked back at him angrily. "Is that..." Yuna started to ask, but Shinra would answer it before she would even finish "Yes! It's the first prototype of my Mako gun! And it will be the end of you all!" Shinra yelled. The group drew their weapons, and they had no other choice, but to fight their old friend, Shinra!

PS: gasp The next chapter _should_ be up pretty quickly. Because I had a **lot **of time Saturday and was able to write 2 chapters instead of just 1. Don't worry! This fic stays good from here on, until the final chapter! Yay!


	23. Chapter 23

Note: Really weird battle today.

**Chapter 22: Fight against Shinra!**

------------------

(go to midishrine, PS1, FF7, and the MIDI with the title "Still More Fighitng Xg")

This fight... would be a little too easy for the group.

Shinra started shooting at Tidus multiple times, but he easily dodged. Yuna didn't know what to do, because Shinra was still her friend, so she didn't want to hurt him _too_ badly. Vidina didn't throw his ball, instead, he kept it and just cast some black magic on Shinra. It was hitting and hurting Shinra, but Shinra didn't seem to care as he kept trying to shoot random people in the group, who just easily dodged. No one was going for him to start the combos, either. Shinra's power, Jenova 2, and the Mako may have been effecting his mind, but he was still their friend and they didn't want to hurt him badly. The group kept running around Shinra in strange zigzag patterns to dodge the bullets. No one knew what to do.

"That's right, don't attack! Because you'd kill me and you don't want that weighing on your shoulders, do you!" yelled Shinra. The group knew that he was actually right.

The only person that had a weapon that wouldn't kill Shinra, was Yudus. She realized this, and wanted to tell everyone else, but then Shinra would go after Yudus. So it was up to Yudus to beat up Shinra enough to stop this madness. She started to charge Shinra, Shinra noticed this, and shot at her multiple times, but she just zigzag dodged and started beating the crap out of Shinra with some good staff whacking combos. The rest of the group finally realized Yudus was the key member in this insane battle. Shinra tried to shoot Yudus and she barely dodged and kept the combos coming. Shinra tried to hit Yudus with his gun, she ducked and uppercutted Shinra with the top of her staff. Tidus slashed Shinra on his back, creating a small gash that started bleeding immediately. Shinra screamed loudly and stopped. Yudus quickly did a finishing whacking combo and Shinra was defeated without killing him. Jenova 2 then telepathically contacted the group.

End music

"Hahaha! Well done! Well done!" "Jenova 2, I presume?" asked Yuna "Correct" started Jenova 2 "Guess what? I've taken pyreflies in the areas with Aeons and put some of my power in them, and then, the Aeons returned! Plus, they're all creating chaos in the towns under _my_ control! Mwahahahahahaha!" "Grr..." started Tidsna "Fine, so stall if you want to. But, remember this... after the Aeons are defeated, **AGAIN**, your next!" "That's right!" started Yuna "You'll pay for what you did to the Aeons!" "They have some of my cells in them, which has made them more powerful! Good luck beating my "Jenovafied" Aeons, because you'll need it!" said Jenova 2.

The group was angry, but they had no time for this, they ran as fast as they could to the Celsius and set it on a course to Besaid Island, where they would have to fight "Jenovafied" Valefor!

PS: Told you it was a strange battle. Anyway, the next couple of chapter will be nothing _but_ re-re-fighting the Aeons --;; Meh, it works for me. BTW... Shinra's Mako gun is supposed to look like Reno's gun from FF7, just so you know.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: No more strange battles. Nothing but serious battles now!

**Chapter 23: Versus Jenovafied Valefor!**

--------------------

The group ran as fast as they could to the village of Besaid Island. They found a green-glowing Valefor in the teal colored circle where Yuna summoned it 22 years ago. Everyone in the group quickly go serious, and drew their weapons, as they are now prepared for battle.

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and to the one that has at the end of it "ff7bossmetallica")

Valefor smirked as it quickly flew into the air and was flying to annoy the group. It wouldn't work. Yuna began shooting at it multiple times and Vidina threw his ball and the volleyed it multiple times adding random black magic against Valefor. Valefor got hit multiple times and was really was getting hurt badly. But Yuna, nor Vidina quit. They kept shooting and volleying until Valefor fell and hit the stone ground hard, which it did. Everyone else new this was their chance, as they charged Valefor and started their usual slashing, whacking, shooting, volleying, and stabbing group combos. Of course, it was different this time, because now it was like they were doing combos to the groud, because Valefor was on the floor and it seemed like she wouldn't be able to get up. Once again, wrong.

Valefor surprised the group by jumping up and landing on her feet. The group didn't care, though, as they coninued doing combos. She tried to swipe the group with her finger and toe claws, but the group expected it. Rikku just jump dodged it, while everyone else parried the blows by swinging their weapon in random angles, which canceled out Valefor's claw swipes. Yuna's shooting and Vidina's volleying started to effect Valefor again, so the group combos continued. This time, though, Valefor was standing, she just seemed like she couldn't move. Valefor tried finger and toe claw swipes again, but the same thing happened. Rikku jump dodged, and everyone else parried the blows by swinging their weapon in random angles, canceling out Valefor's blows. It was futile, Valefor couldn't win.

Everyone, except Tidus, jumped backwards a couple of feet and waited. Valefor was confused, she wouldn't be for long. Tidus seemed to come out of nowhere as he did VERY quick and fast double-sword slashes. He finished it off with a double-sword cross-slash. Tidsna also seemed to come out of thin air, as he put the Brotherhood end of his Brother-bolg through Valefor's heart. Valefor dissapeared as pyreflies fled.

End Music

The group, once again, ran as fast as they could to the Celsius and set it on a course to Kilika Island. Where they would battle the next Jenovafied Aeon, Jenovafied Ifrit!

PS: These type of battles will continue for awhile. I don't have a choice, there's no other way for Jenova 2 to stall the group, so I guess the Aeons returning and being evil works. Just bear with me, okay?


	25. Chapter 25

Note: I'm now actually **already** getting annoyed with these chapters, and I'm only on the second one . So, yeah, they're somewhat short now.

**Chapter 24: Versus Jenovafied Ifrit!**

------------------

The group quickly ran through Kilika and through the gate to the entrance of Kilika Woods. They stopped there, though, because there was Ifrit in plain sight, glowing green like Valefor was. The group got serious quickly and drew their weapons. Boss fight! (lol...)

(Insert FF7 Boss Metallica MIDI with "FF X to 7 Major Boss" as its name)

Ifrit tried to use Fire on the group, but the group started running around Ifrit in zigzag patterns like they did to Shinra. Yuna and Vidina distanced themselves from the group and Ifrit. Yuna started shooting Ifrit multiple times, while Vidina threw and volleyed his ball to create multiple hits on Ifrit. He also added ice black magic to his ball so it would do more damage. Vidina did his homework. The group was happy, then serious again as everyone else started their slashing, stabbing, and whacking combos. Ifrit was really getting a hurting now. But no one quit, not even Yuna, it seemed like they wouldn't stop until Ifrit was destroyed, and they wouldn't either. That doesn't mean that they still wouldn't have to be defensive.

Ifrit started trying the same thing Valefor did, except with only his arms, he tried to do claw swipes! The group knew _exactly_ what to do, though, so it didn't matter. Rikku jump dodged, and everyone else swung their weapons, as if they were attacking, which cancelled out Ifrit's claw swipes. Eventually, Rikku snuck up on him and started stabbing him in the back multiple times, it stunned Ifrit, and the combos continued. What really was cool though, was that since hie was really weak to ice, Vidina was really helping out to take him out quickly. Ifrit, then tried something new, altogether, horn combos with his head. It still didn't make much difference, Rikku jump dodged again, and everyone else swung their weapon, like they were attacking, to cancel out Ifrit's horn combos. This was exactly like the Valefor match, it would end similarly, too. Everyone jumped backwards out of the way, what they were doing confused Ifrit. He wouldn't be for long, though. Vidina seemed to come out of thin air as he threw his ball slam dunk-like at Ifrit, only it was surrounded by ice black magic! The ball exploded and shot up an atomic bomb like explosion filled with nothing but ice! It was Ice Throw Explosion! No one had to finish him, though, as the ice completely obliterated him.

End Music

They knew, because they saw pyreflies fleeing, but there was no time to celebrate. The group, again, ran as fast as they could to the Celsius, and set it on a course to Djose, where their next victim was! Which happened to be Jenovafied Ixion!

PS: Everyone already knows school gets in the way of fics, right? Because they do. So, I can only give you 1 chapter per week because of school. Don't like it? Um... too bad. Maybe you can hope my school blows up or has a shooting ;; lol...


	26. Chapter 26

Note: **MOST** of these battles are too easy for the group, but after the Shiva battle they get downright hard. You'll see... Anyway...

**Chapter 25: Versus Jenovafied Ixion!**

------------------

The group quickly ran into Djose. They wouldn't have to run far, though, as Ixion was right in the front of the Djose Temple, glowing green. The group drew their weapons and got serious.

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and to the MIDI with "metallica" in the last part of the url)

Yuna and Vidina quickly distanced themselves from the others and Ixion. Yuna started shooting multiple times, while Vidina threw his ball then volleyed it for multiple hits. He also added Water black magic to do more damage. Then, of course, the rest of the group started their slashing, stabbing, and whacking combos again. Ixion was really getting beat down. But, the group was giving no mercy and had no intention to stop. Ixion tried to attack.

Ixion started slashing it's horn around like a sword, which might cause a problem. The group knew what to do, though. The group parried the blow by holding their weapon horizontally in front of them, and blocked the blows. It was hard to, but they did. Ixion could only try to attack one person though, so when it attacked someone, and they blocked it or jump dodged it, like Rikku always does, everyone else was able to attack it once. This kept going on for awhile, until eventually Tidus was able to start the combos again by doing a quick double-sword combo, which halted Ixion. So, the combos began again. Ixion wasn't putting up much of a fight. Until...

Ixion started using Impulses, which _REALLY _surprised the group. Impulses were just tow small disc-like electric spheres. The Impulse exploded and sent Tidus, Tidsna, Yudus, Rikku and Paine flying a couple of feet. The group was getting angrier. The group started running in zigzag patterns again to dodge the Impulses. Man, and just when the group thought the fights were getting easier...

"We have to do something or we'll never defeat it!" yelled Paine. The group knew Paine was right. Vidina thought of something, and tried it.

He threw his ball towards Ixion slam-dunk like, the group saw this, and ran. It was a huge blue mushroom-shaped cloud, this time filled with nothing but water black magic. Water Throw Explosion! Ixion jumped into the air and was able to stop from being obliterated by Water Throw Explosion, but it still got hit and was badly damaged. The group knew this was their chance, and Paine took it. She ran up to Ixion just as it stood up and slashed it multiple times at its side. She then jumped and sent her sword through Ixion's back and out Ixion's stomach. She took it out and sliced Ixion in half horizontally. Ugh... gruesome, but it worked as Ixion was destroyed, and the pyreflies fled.

End Music

The group was wide-eyed, but shook it off as they sprinted back to the Celsius and set it on a course to Macalania, for the next Aeon, Jenovafied Shiva!

PS: _Still_ can only post 1 chapter per week. School's _really_ pulling me down. So I have no choice, sorry :'-(.


	27. Chapter 27

Note: I _finally_ have an estimation of how long this fic will be. 33-35 chapters, _possibly_ more. OO;;;;;;;; Geez... I have a _long_ way to go... --;;; Oh well...

**Chapter 26: Versus Jenovafied Shiva!**

------------------

The group arrived at the seemingly endless snowy plain that was once the Macalania Woods, now just know as Macalania. But it worked, because now it was a good battleground, which of course, would be good. Because as soon as they arrived, they saw Shiva be resurrected by green blood. They got angry, drew their weapons, and were ready for battle.

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and to the MIDI with "mettalica" in the last part of the url.)

Yuna and Vidina stayed behind to annoy Shiva with multiple shot and Vidina threw his ball, then volleyed it for multiple hits and added Fire black magic to it so it would do more damage. While the others charged Shiva to start the combos. Shiva was so focused on the group charging her, she forgot about Yuna and Vidina, so she got surprised when she was shot and hit with a ball multiple times. It stunned her for a moment, which gave the group a chance to start the group combos, which they did. The slashing, stabbing, and whacking combos began again. The group was giving it there all, they were trying to end it quickly so they could get to Jenova 2 quicker and have a chance to ambush her. But, the group already knew that wouldn't happen, basically because it will _always_ take awhile to destroy each Aeon. Especially since Shiva was about to try to start _her_ combos.

Shiva jumped up into the air and attempted to kick Yudus. Luckily Yudus saw this, and whacked her, which spinned Shiva around and she tried to kick Paine, but Paine just slashed her and she fell on the ground. The people nearest to her started combos on her while she was on the ground, while Yuna and Vidina temporarily stopped and just waited. Shiva jumped up after about three minutes of combos and jumped into the air again, landed, and attempted to punch-kick combo random people, which may include Yuna and Vidina. The group noticed she was acting like a ninja, this was different for the group, but they still didn't have much problem with her. Shiva tried to combo Yuna from behind, but she expected it, turned around, and shot her in the chest, then shot her multiple times. Shiva jumped behind Vidina and tried to combo him. Vidina just used Firaga on her and forced her back to Tidus, Tidsna, Yudus, Paine, and Rikku, then the combos began again. This lasted only three minutes again, Shiva forced the attackers back a couple of feet. She tried to crush the group with Diamond Dust, but the group just easily zigzag dodged them. Everyone notice that Shiva was trying to crush a group member and not paying attention to if anyone was getting closer to her. This would cost her **BIG TIME** with her life.

Rikku started zigzag dodging the Diamond Dust's and also started getting closer to Shiva, eventually, she got close enough to stop the Diamond Dust's by stabbing her multiple times. The rest of the group just stood and watched Rikku stab Shiva multiple times from her head to her waist, Rikku also tried stabbing Shiva multiple times in her heart, which didn't seem to be working, so she took her right dagger and sliced Shiva in half, vertically. Her left half fell to the left, while her right half fell to the right. Shiva was destroyed, and the pyreflies fled.

End Music

The group sprinted to the Celsius again and set it on a course to the Calm Lands. Why? Because that's where the next Aeon they would have to fight was. Which was Jenovafied Yojimbo!

PS: This chapter ended up being longer then I thought it was. But that's a good thing, I think...


	28. Chapter 28

Note: I need to apologize. I thought this next battle would be hard, but I remembered that _technically_, it wouldn't. Sorry :-(. I guess this battle is _somewhat _harder than the Shiva battle, but it's shorter. So, once again, I apologize for getting your hopes up.

**Chapter 27: Versus Jenovafied Yojimbo!**

----------------

The group landed the Celsius near the Calm Land exit to Mt. Gagazet, They went down to where the entrance to where the "Stolen Aeon" was, and right there, in front of the entrance, was green-glowing Yojimbo. The group quickly got serious and drew their weapons.

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and to the MIDI with "metallica" in the last part of the url.)

It didn't take long for Yojimbo's dog to be killed, all Tidus had to do was jump into the air, land behind it, and slice it in half vertically. The pyreflies quickly fled. One down, one to go. Yuna and Vidina quickly ran back away from Yojimbo to shoot him multiple times, while Vidina threw his ball, then volleyed it for multiple hits. Yojimbo was non-elemental, like Bahamut, so Vidina just added random black magic to his ball. The group knew they wouldn't be able to start their group combos easily. Yojimbo started running around trying to samurai sword combo random group people. Yuna, Vidina, and Rikku dodged it, while Tidus, Tidsna, Yudus, and Paine blocked it with their weapon. This kept up for quite awhile, but, eventually Tidus was able to cancel out one of Yojimbo's sword slashes and slash Yojimbo with his other sword, which surprised Yojimbo, the group ganged up on him, and the slashing, stabbing, whacking, shooting, and throwing combos were _finally_ able to begin. They wouldn't stop until they could figure out a way to kill Yojimbo. Hopefully, they could find a way.

Yojimbo got tired of the group combos after five minutes of having to take them. So, Yojimbo spinned around in a circle and was able to slash everyone around him and force them back. Then Yojimbo started moving around the area in a circle and slashing his sword in a circle. The group didn't know what to do, so they just either dodged, or blocked it. Yojimbo noticed this, and kept moving around the area in a spinning, slashing circle. Vidina finally figured out what to do. He threw his ball, slam-dunk like, at Yojimbo and the familiar green mushroom-shaped cloud explosion occurred, it was Ultima Throw Explosion! It hit head on, but it didn't obliterate Yojimbo, it just badly damaged, and badly injured him. Yojimbo fell on the ground and seemed like he couldn't move, so the group ran up to him and started the combos while he was on the ground. Yuna and Vidina stopped shooting and throwing, and just waited. Yojimbo jumped up and tried to circle slash them again, but the group knew his would do so, it was over.

Yojimbo jumped up and was automatically stabbed through his stomach and out his back by Tidsna. Tidsna sliced him in half vertically until he sliced his head in half, only his waist remained intact. Tidsna sliced the rest of Yojimbo in half before he had a chance to regenerate. Yojimbo was dead. He disappeared and the pyreflies fled.

End Music

The group quickly sprinted back to the Celsius and set it on a course to Zanarkand. Because they had a bad feeling they would have to fight an Aeon there before even _attempting_ to go back to the Al Bhed shop in the Mi'ihen Highroad. But... who would it be!

PS: Tried cliffhanging it. Failed badly, huh? sigh Oh well... Anyway, _hopefully_ the next battle will be longer _and_ harder.


	29. Chapter 29

Note: Another unexpectedly easy battle. Well... okay, it's not easy, but it's not hard. So it's a medium in difficulty battle, here. Meh, on to the chapter...

**Chapter 28: Versus Jenovafied Magus Sisters!**

----------------

The group landed the Celsius outside the Zanarkand Temple. They went into the second room, with the elevator. Tidsna tried to go down, but it wouldn't. "Guess that means we fight here..." said Tidsna "Seems like it..." said Tidus. Tidsna backflipped and landed back with the group. Mindy came out of nowhere and slammed down hard where Tidsna stood. The group got ready.

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and to the MIDI with "metallica" in the last part of the url.)

Three Magus Sisters, Seven group memebers. Yudus and Vidina took Sandy, Tidus and Paine took Cindy, and Tidsna, Yuna, and Rikku took Mindy. Sandy tried to do ninja punck and kick combos, like Shiva did, Cindy tried projectile stinging them multiple times, and Mindy tried body slam crushing them. Luckily, Yuna was able to stop Mindy by shooting her multiple times. So slashing, shooting and stabbing combos started on her. Vidina stopped Sandy by throwing his ball, then volleying it for multiple hits, he also added random black magid to it as well, since the Magus Sisters were _also_ non-elemental. So, the whacking and hitting combos started on her. Tidus and Paine just zigzag dodged, while going towards Cindy, to dodge her stingers. The slashing combos started on her. Obviously, since the group had to split into groups to take on the Magus Sisters, it would be harder to keep the combos going, and, it did.

Mindy sent Tidsna and Rikku flying a couple of feet with a whirlwind punch, while Sandy sent Yudus away with a whirlwind kick. Cindy was the "little kid" Magus Sister, so she couldn't fight back, so Cindy was done for. _Both_ Tidus and Paine sliced Cindy in half diagonally, left to right and right to left, which sliced Cindy into four pieces. Pyreflies fled, one down and two to go. Tidus went to help tak out Mindy, while Paine went to help take out Sandy.

_Both_ Tidus and Paine surprised Mindy and Sandy, so surprised, that the combos started up again. Mindy tried body slamming the group again, but Tidus, Tidsna, Yuna, and Rikku just ran around in random patterns to dodge. Sandy tried to whirlwind kick, but Yudus and Paine jumped back, then Sandy flew around the area trying to whirlwind kick them, but Yudus, Vidina, and Paine just ran from Sandy to dodge. Vidina then surprised Sandy and stopped, turned around, and threw his ball at Sandy slam dunk-like. It hit and exploded in an orangish, mushroom-shaped cloud, this time. This time, it was Flare Throw Explosion! Sandy was obliterated, and the pyreflies fled. Everyone now was fighting the last Magus sister left, Mindy.

Since the Magus Sisters wer only _hard_ because they fought them in small groups, it wouldn't take long to destroy Mindy. All they did was slash, whack, shoot, and hit combo Mindy multiple times, pretty badly. Mindy stopped, was wide-eyed, and seemed like she couldn't move. Mindy was only able to take the combos for three minutes, before she exploded, and the pyreflies fled.

(End Music)

The group ran as fast as they could back to the Celsius, and there was only on place left to go, or so the group thought, which was none other than Mi'ihen Highroad!

PS: Cliffhanger, I guess... Well, next battle is one of _the_ hardest battles in the _entire_ fic. No, really, I'm **serious**, it is. So... make sure you come back for the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Note: Here's the hard battle. I hope I did this one well, I tried my best.

**Chapter 29: Versus Jenovafied Anima!**

---------------

The group arrived at Mi'ihen Highroad, but it was already too late. Shinra _and _Jenova 2 were gone. The Al Bhed shop went up in a huge explosion. Everyone in the group was shocked and wide-eyed. There was green-glowing Anima, who did it so they would have a bigger battlefield. Everyone got pissed real quickly, and they got out their weapons.

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and to the MIDI with "metallica" at the end of the url.)

Everyone knew Anima's capabilities, so Yudus would act as the "healer" for this battle, so she wouldn't be attacking. Yuna and Vidina went far from Anima, as well. Yuna shot Anima multiple times, while Vidina threw his ball, then volleyed it, for multiple hits. Since Anima was known as the "Dark Aeon" Vidina added Holy magic to his ball! It seemed to be doing extra damage, which would **DEFINITELY** work to their advantage. The rest of the group attacked, the slashing, stabbing, shooting, and hitting combos started. But... it seemed to not be affecting Anima _at all_. Even though it _seemed_ to not be affecting Anima, it was still doing damage though, so it didn't matter. The group would have problems with Anima's attacks, which wouldn't be good.

Anima started swinging his arms around, which surprised the group, so Tidus, Tidsna, Rikku, and Paine were blown back farther then Yuna, Yudus, and Vidina were. But, they quickly recovered, jumped up, and ran back at Anima and continued the combos. Anima just stood there, staring at the people doing combos on him. Then, Anima tried swinging his arms around, horizontally, again, but, they expected it. Rikku jumped Anima's arms, while everyone else blocked it. True, they were still pushed back a couple of feet, but they didn't take any damage. Vidina got tired of this, so he through his ball slam dunk-like at Anima. It exploded into a huge white mushroom-shaped cloud. Holy Throw Explosion! It **REALLY** damaged Anima badly. Then the combos began again. Vidina quickly healed his MP with a Mega Ether and continued combos, as well. But now... it would just get worse.

Anima started swinging his arms horizontally again, which caused jumping and blocking again. But... he also started to blink! He was using Pain! Not... good... Yudus quickly Full-Lived the people who went down. It was a good thing Yudus was the healer, or they'd be done for. Vidina stopped his combos, and started to use random black magic! He also healed with Mega-Ether's when he needed to, as well. Anima was _really _getting it now. Combos _and _black magic. Then, of course, Anima tried retaliating with Pain, but Yudus just Full-Lived everyone who went down. Anima looked angrily at Yudus, Yudus just started back at him, then smirked. Anima tried swinging his arms horizontally faster, but Rikku just jumped, then ran behind him to stab him multiple times, while everyone else just blocked it once, then just stopped, and waited for Anima to stop. He did, but he followed up with more Pain's, which was followed with Full-Lives by Yudus. Unexpectedly, Anima Pained Yudus, but that didn't matter, because luckily, Yuna remembered white magic, so _she_ Full-Lived everyone. This suit would continue for _at least_ half an hour, before Yudus finally had enough.

Yudus quickly jumped into the air, and gathered Holy into the top of her Nirvana. She pointed it towards Anima, horizontally by her right side, and shot it at him like a cannon. It was some type of cannon shot explosion. A Holy Cannon! It didn't matter what it was, because it hit, and exploded like one of Vidina's Throw Explosions. It obliterated Anima, they pyreflies fled. They actually _beat_ Anima!

(End Music)

Yudus seemed unconscious after the attacks, but she wasn't it just consumed all of the MP, and exhausted her. Yuna quickly healed her, Yudus jumped up and seemed fine. A guado ran up to them. "You must hurry!" he started "Shinra and Jenova 2 are going to the Farplane from Guadosalam!" "You must be the spy Jyskmel said he would send to get secret information from Shinra..." said Yuna "Yes, I am, but, that doesn't matter now! Hurry to Guadosalam! Please! "Right!" said everyone simultaneously. They sprinted to the Celsius and set it on a course to Guadosalam, where they would have a confrontation with Shinra _and _Jenova 2!

PS: This fic is winding down to the final chapters soon... but it just keeps getting better! Or, at least, I think so. Next chapter is the first non-battle in a **long** time, nothing but confrontation/talk in the next chapter. I hope you liked this battle! See ya next week!


	31. Chapter 31

Note: This is the first "blah" chapter since before the battles, but oh well. No battles in this chapter, nothing except discussion.

**Chapter 30: Shinra's going crazy!**

-----------------

The group arrived at Guadosalam. Guado's were all over the ground, not dead, just knocked undconscious. The group was appauled and shocked at this. They could only hope Jyskmel was okay. They started sprinting towards the entrance to the Farplane, but, when they got near the Guado leader mansion...

Jyskmel busted out of the mansion, luckily, without a singel scratch on him. The group was a little happier now.

"Jyskmel! Your unharmed!" yelled Yuna, she then ran up to him and hugged him for about ten seconds, then let go. Jyskmel smiled, then said "Uh-huh, I won't die easily..." "That's good to hear" said Paine "So... what happened here!" Tidsna asked. Jyskmel sighed a heavy sigh, then said "Well... it's like this..."

Fifteen minutes earlier...

Cue Shinra and Jenova 2 busting into Guadosalam, destroying some of the entrance opening to Guadosalam. Shinra was glowing green... but not as much as the Aeons did. Jenova quickly took out a **lot** of Guado's who were in their way on the way to the Farplane. When they reached the entrance to the Farplane, the guado guardian of the Farplane yelled a question at them "What do you want here!" Shinra smiled his evil smile, then said "Nothing much... just to go into the Farplane, spread Jenova 2's cells, and take over Spira by taking control of the pyreflies." Jenova 2 quickly knocked out the guardian and continued into the Farplane with Shinra.

Back with the group...

"How did you witness this!" asked Tidus "Easy, through the windom in my bedroom" said Jyskmel. "Oh... of course..." said Tidus, now feeling stupid. "So your okay?" asked Rikku "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Now go confront Shinra and Jenova 2!" said Jyskmel "Right!" said everyone simultaneously. The group sprinted into the Farplane, and when they actually _entered_ the Farplane, they were teleported to an area that looked _exactly_ like the area Vegnagun was at 20 years ago, and huge metal platform with multiple floating circle platforms, and multiple platforms for battling. There, they saw Shinra.

"Well well well... if it isn't my good friends Tidus, Yuna, Tidsna, Yudus, Vidina, Rikku and Paine... what brings you here?" asked Shinra. Everyone looked at him angrily, Yuna answered him. "You know why we're here, to destroy Jenova 2! So get out of the way!" "I... don't think so" said Shinra "What?1" said Tidus. They noticed he was somewhat glowing grren. They now knew why. "Shinra fight it!" Yuna started "Jenova 2's manipulating you!" "Are you kidding!" started Shinra "After she put some of her cells in me... I feel great!" After Shinra said that, they already knew it was to late. He then fully glowed green and so did his Mako Gun, which, somehow, was transformed into a Mako Cannon! (It looks like Barret's Missing Score from FF7, except it's a gun now) Shinra was now completly under Jenova 2's controlj. Jenova 2 then said "Kill them" "Yes, Jenova 2" said Shinra, he then pointed his cannon at the group. The group had no choice, they drew their weapons and had to fight, possibly even kill, Shinra.

PS: Did you like the flashback? I did. I thought it was a nice changeup. Anyway, the next three chapters are battles. Will they _have_ to kill Shinra? Well... you'll find out, next Tuesday or Wednesday /.


	32. Chapter 32

Note: This battle's not that hard. But don't worry, the next one will **DEFINITELY** be hard.

**Chapter 31: Good bye Shinra!**

---------------

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, and to the MIDI with "metallica" at the end of the url.)

The group quickly scattered and easily dodged the first shot from Shinra's Mako Cannon. Which was _definitely_ a good thing, because as soon as it hit the ground the group was standing on, it exploded like a bomb. The group then knew the shot couldn't hit them, because then whoever got hit, would be instantly slain.

The group started doing the same thing they did when they fought Shinra before when he only had that Mako gun. They started running around in different kinds of zigzag patterns and different kinds of random patterns, where they just ran around in different directions in different ways. The group was just running around, but it was worth it, because Shinra shooting at them wildly. But, the group was dodging them, so everyone was okay, for now anyway. Everyone knew that Jenova 2's control over Shinra was probably more then her control over the Aeons, and the group had no idea how to save someone taken over by Jenova, besides killing them, they were in trouble...

Tidus started to think to himself and tried to figure out what to do. _"This is not good... I have no idea, and I'm pretty sure no one else knows, how to get someone out of Jenova's control. We killed the Aeons, again, and they were better, but is that the only way? To kill Shinra? Technically, it's Shinra's fault for trusting Jenova 2 and letting her put her cells in his body. I don't think we have a choice..."_ Tidus then told everyone else this. "Everyone! I'm afraid we don't have a choice, we have to kill Shinra to save him!" "But Tidus!" Yuna started, but Tidus interrupted her "I know Yuna! But think about it..." Then, Tidsna interrupted Tidus "Dad's right mom! There's _absolutely_ no way to save Shinra without hurting or killing him! We don't have a choice!" Jenova 2 then quickly added her comment "Your right! My cells take over the body _and_ the mind! The only way to save him, is to kill your friend Shinra! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Yuna knew that Tidus, Tidsna, and even Jenova 2, were right. They had no choice, they had to kill Shinra. Yuna nodded, and everyone else nodded. "Make it quick and painless, okay!" asked Yuna, Tidsna nodded. Tidsna gained Tidus's speed, Tidus was still fast, but not as fast as he used to be, so Tidsna had to be the one to kill Shinra.

Tidsna started running towards Shinra, and still dodging the blasts. It was no use to try to shoot Tidsna, Tidsna was to fast, and the Mako Cannon had small pauses in the blasts. This would be the end for Shinra. Tidsna stabbed Shinra through his stomach and out his back, and kept it there. Shinra couldn't fire the cannon, because Tidsna was to close and the cannon was to big and couldn't be fired at close range like the Mako gun could. Tidsna then said to Shinra "True, I'm killing you, but it's _your_ fault for making, and then trusting, Jenova 2. Goodbye Shinra!" Tidsna then took his Brother-bolg out and sliced Shinra in half horizontally. Shinra died instantly. Jenova 2 mad some platforms for the group to jump onto, but the group stayed on the ground, for now, anyway. Everyone in the group then started coldly at Jenova 2. They now were going to fight Jenova 2, and they planned to destroy her. For revenge for manipulating Shinra, for Shinra himself, for Spira, and even for Jenova 1. Time to end it, **FOR GOOD!**

PS: Next 2 chapters, are nothing _but_ the Jenova 2 battle. Yup, that's right. It's a two-part battle. Or I guess you could say it takes 2 chapters for this battle to be won. Kinda tells you it might be good, huh?


	33. Chapter 33

Note: Oh yeah... this should be interesting...

**Chapter 32: Versus Jenova 2! (Part 1)**

----------------

"We _will_ destroy you, Jenova 2" said Yuna, pissed off like.

(go to PS1, FF7, to the MIDI with "jenovaabsolute" at the end of the url.)

Everyone in the group, Tidsna, Yudus, Vidina, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, ran straight towards Jenova 2. Everyone was pissed off, and everyone was ready for his or her assault against Jenova 2, to destroy her sorry ass.

Tidsna and Paine stayed on the ground, so they could take on the bottom of Jenova 2, or her base. Yudus and Vidina took Jenova 2's left arm, while Yuna and Rikku took Jenova 2's right arm. Tidus may have been the only person taking on Jenova 2's torso, or chest, he could handle himself, so it didn't matter. The combos began quite easily, but _only_ because Jenova 2 enlarged herself with pyreflies to, at least, the size of what Vegnagun was 20 years ago. But... it seemed like the combo's were only stinging Jenova 2. Not... good...

Jenova 2 grunted a couple times, then said to the _entire_ group "Not bad, but I'm afraid those petty combos are only stinging me" "**DAMMIT!"** yelled Tidus. "Well... to bad" said Jenova 2. "Okay, how about this!" said Vidina. Vidina seemed to come out of thin air to Jenova 2. He threw his ball slam-dunk like at Jenova 2, it hit easily, and exploded the familiar green cloud-shaped mushroom cloud. It was Ultima Throw Explosion! Jenova 2 screamed. "Yes!" said Vidina. "Ow! You bastard!" said Jenova 2. Jenova 2 then finally started her assault against the group when Vidina returned to her left arm.

Jenova tried to punch combo Yudus and Vidina on her left, and Yuna and Rikku on her right. But, they were smart enough to remember that Jenova 2's arms had the "Bad Breath" status effect on them if they hit, so Yudus blocked, while Yuna, Rikku, and Vidina dodged. She hit Tidsna and Paine with some type of gas. They dealt, and continued combos, but were still being hurt. Tidus noticed this, stopped and yelled to Yudus "Their poisoned!" Yudus responded with "I'm on it!" Yudus used Esuna on them. Jenova 2 tried to take advantage and hit Yudus, but Vidina threw and volleyed his ball to stop her left arm. Vidina game thumbs up to Yudus, and Yudus nodded. Jenova 2 spit out some acid at Tidus, but he easily dodged. She spat out multiple acids at Tidus, he dodged every single one of them. Jenova 2 was a fool to think she could hit Tidus. She was only hitting Tidsna because the attack was a gas, and really couldn't be dodged. So she tried a Poison Breath. It _did_ hit, but Yudus just used Esuna on Tidus. This would continue for quite some time. Slashing, stabbing, whacking, throwing, and shooting combos. Along with the punching, acid, and gas combos by Jenova 2. She was able to poison Tidus, Tidsna, and Paine at once, but Yudus just used Esuna-All for everyone, that way she wouldn't have to use three individual Esunas. Once again, Jenova 2 tried to take advantage of the distraction to Yudus and tried to combo her, and once again, Vidina interrupted with multiple hits with his ball. Then, the group tried something.

Vidina threw another Ultima Throw Explosion at Jenova 2, it hit, and Vidina went back to Jenova 2's left arm. Vidina then quickly used a Mega Ether on himself. Tidus went in straight for where the ball hi and tried to cross-slash her in two, but Jenova 2 notice this, and was _actually_ able to hit Tidus with an acid, but _only_ because she caught him by surprise. He landed on the platform nearest to Jenova 2's chest, and Yudus quickly used Esuna on him. _"That was close. Another second an I would have been..."_ thought Jenova 2. She then forced the whole group back five feet away from her with a Poison Gas Blast. It poisoned everyone, too, but Yudus just quickly used Esuna on everyone. Everyone then realized that Jenova 2 did that because Tidus made her scared. The group then instantly knew how to destroy Jenova 2, but could they even do it? Well, let's hope so.

To Be Continued.

PS: Whoa... awesome. Well... it is in _my_ opinion. Next chapter, obviously, ends the battle. _Hopefully_ it'll be a little better then this chapter. Meh.


	34. Chapter 34

Note: Well... it's been fun... but the final boss fight is coming up. You won't be able to _believe_ who the opponent is. Anyway, basically what I'm trying to say, is that the fic is coming to an end :-(.

**Chapter 33: Versus Jenova 2! (Part 2)**

----------------

(go to vgmusic, PS1, FF7, nad to the MIDI with "jenova absolute" at the end of the url.)

Everyone in the group nodded to one another. It told everyone that they knew the plan, and when they were give a chance, they'd go for it.

The group started running back to where the metal platforms were. Jenova 2 started to shoot multiple acids at the group, but the group just easily zigzag dodged them. This happened for about three minutes, and they were below the platforms. Tidsna and Paine took the base of Jenova 2 again, Yudus and Vidina took the left arm again, Yuna and Rikku took the right arm again, and Tidus took the torso again. Jenova 2 quickly used the Poison Gas attack on Tidsna and Paine, which poisoned them. Yudus quickly used Esuna on them, and Jenova 2's left arm tried to hit Yudus, but Vidina countered and threw his ball at Jenova 2's left arm, then volleyed it for multiple hits. Vidina also added Ultima to it for extra damage. Then, of course, the slashing, stabbing, shooting, whacking, and throwing combos started. Along with Jenova 2's punching, acid, and poison gas combos. Yuna, Rikku, and Vidina dodged, while Yudus parried the blows by blocking with her Nirvana staff. Tidus dodged the acids, and Tidsna and Paine got gassed, they dealt, and got healed. Which cause more volleying combos by Vidina to Jenova 2's left arm. They then tried the plan.

Vidina quickly threw his ball, slam-dunk like, at Jenova 2's chest, creating Ultima Throw Explosion. Tidus quickly went after where the ball hit, but Jenova 2 knew what they were doing, so she threw an acid at Tidus, and it hit. She quickly gassed Tidsna and Paine, but that was a waste of time, Yudus healed them, and Vidina prevented Yudus from being hit with more volleying combos. The group knew that just trying the plan wouldn't work, they would have to surprise her. They would try that.

The combos of the group and Jenova 2 continued for a **long** half-hour. _Eventually_, the group got tired of this, they would end it.

_Everyone_ in the group all started attacking at once. They were doing their best for it to be hard combos. It was working! They could tell, because Jenova 2 started grunting louder. The combos were getting better, because everyone was more serious. _"What's going on! Why do these combos actually hurt! I don't get it!"_ thought Jenova 2. Vidina seemed to come out of nowhere to Jenova 2. He threw his ball, slam-dunk like, at Jenova 2 again, and it hit her throat! Ouch. It started to choke Jenova 2. The group knew this was their chance, and they took it.

Tidus went after Jenova 2's throat. Jenova 2 looked up and saw Tidus, but it was to late. Tidus cross-slashed Jenova 2's throat, slicing Jenova 2's head off. Then Vidina used _all_ the black magic he had left and used another Ultima Throw Explosion, obliterating the _rest_ of Jenova 2's body. Then, somehow, they were teleported out of the Farplane with a strange symbol that looked similar to Bahamut's summon signia. They were at... the Calm Lands? Well, they would worry about it later. They went to the Al Bhed shop, and took a well-deserved rest. Because Tidus, Yuna, Tidsna, Yudus, Vidina, Rikku, and Paine just killed, and destroyed, Jenova 2!

PS: Short, but it should have been, because since the group knew what to do, it wouldn't of taken to long for them to destroy Jenova 2, so it works. Next chapter, introduction and description of the final boss, a cameo character, and the final boss shows himself to the group!


	35. Chapter 35

Note: Crazy chapter, this week. A cameo character, the introduction of the final boss, and the final boss shows himself to the group!

**Chapter 34: The _REAL_ Enemy**

----------------

The group took a long, well-deserved, one-hour rest. After the rest, obviously, everyone in the group was fully healed. The group was at, basically, a hundred and ten percent, in case of a surprise boss fight. Little did the group know, that they _would_ get a surprise boss fight, and it would be the hardest fight they have _ever_ fought.

The group quickly gathered together for a group conversation or meeting. Tidus would be the first to speak, as he said "Okay... let's get down to business." Everyone else nodded "yes" and Tidus continued "So... anyone know why we're suddenly at the Calm Lands?" "Nope, not a clue" said Tidsna. Everyone then went deep into thought for about ten minutes, then, Yuna spoke, as she said "Well, maybe it was some kind of last ditch effort by Jenova 2 to prevent us from getting home or something?" "Makes sense to me" said Rikku "That _would_ explain that weird symbol under us, that probably teleported us here" said Yudus "I guess it kinda worked..." started Tidus "Because it'll take us awhile to get back to the Celsius, which is in Guadosalam" "True..." started Vidina "We have to get through here, Macalania, and the Thunder Plains _again_, which sucks." "Oh well, we have no choice, so let's go in fifteen minutes!" said Tidus. Everyone in the group nodded. But... they wouldn't leave the Calm Lands in fifteen minutes, they would leave in the next three hours.

Meanwhile...

Cloud quickly ran up to someone with his Buster Sword drawn and out in front of him. "There you are" started Cloud "Now, let's finish this!" "Ah, ah, ah... not so fast..." started this "someone". The "someone" had long silvery hair, with green emerald eyes. He had pale skin, with a ripped body. He had a black trenchcoat on, that was open, with no shirt underneath it. On his chest and abdomen, was the top that's usually on overalls. It was black in the shape of an "X" with a metal buckle in the middle of the "X". He had black tight pants on, with black boots on his feet. He continued "I've figured out a way to kill you without fighting you." "How!" asked Cloud "These fools _actually_ built a time machine, what a mistake, for you that is. I'm going to use this time machine to go back a million years ago, to kill your great times twenty grandfather, who's the weakest of your ancestors. It's set for me to only be there for only three hours, but I only need fifteen minutes to kill him. So, after I'm done, might as well create some chaos. Bye-bye Cloud!" "No!" yelled Cloud as he tried to slash "him" vertically, but he disappeared into the time machine. "No..." said Cloud.

Back with the group...

The group was about to leave, until they saw another teleporting signia. Out "he" came. "He" quickly used his dark powers to create invisible barriers all around, preventing escape. Tidus noticed this, and asked "him" "Who are you and what do you want!" "He" smirked and said "My name is Sephiroth, and I've come to kill him" he pointed to... Tidsna! Tidsna went wide-eyed. Everyone quickly ran to the biggest wide-open area in the Calm Lands, the middle. Sephiroth followed. Everyone in the group quickly drew their weapon. Everyone the watched, in horror, as Sephiroth drew an 18 foot sword. Sephiroth used his powers again, and it hit the sky. Nothing happened, but trumpets and violin's started playing. "Setting the mood" said Sephiroth, evilly. Everyone got serious, and ready for the hardest fight ever, in their _entire_ lives, against, Sephiroth!

**FINAL BOSS FIGHT!**

PS: ...

OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	36. Chapter 36

Note: All this hype... and it's probably not that good. This part's really _only_ suppose to show that Sephiroth has mad skillz (skillz... lol...), so meh. Part 2 should be **MUCH** better, so just deal.

**Chapter 35: SEPHIROTH!**

----------------

insert "One Winged Angel" from FF7 (If you want it, try eyesonff)

The group just stood there seven feet away from Sephiroth. They had _no_ idea what to do, or what to use, against him. The group, basically, had _absolutely_no strategy against him. That... wouldn't be good...

Sephiroth showed something else that would shock the group. All of a sudden, a huge black angel-like wing came out of his trenchcoat on the left side of his body. Wel... that just makes things worse.

The group just didn't know what to do, so everyone just started runnin in different directions. No one ran towards Sephiroth, though, but that would end up being a good thing. No one was no where even close to Sephiroth to start a group combo, so Yuna started shooting at him, while Vidina tried hitting him with his ball while adding random black magic to his ball. But, it wasn't going to be _that_ easy. Sephiroth started running around in different directions as well, easily dodging the shots and the ball. The group _really_ had to keep an eye on him now, because they had to make sure they weren't running in the opposite direction of Sephiroth, or it would be catastrophic. Sephiroth just smirked.

Sephiroth teleported using his dark powers. The group had no idea where he went. He reappeared behind Vidina and did hard slashing combos on him, and started running again. Vidina yelled and fell to the ground.

"Vidina! You okay!" yelled Yudus "Yeah! I'm fine!" said Vidina. Vidina quickly then jumped back onto his feet.

But, after that, the group knew what to do. To watch each other's back and inform who Sephiroth was behind, and try to attack him. Sephiroth thought that since it worked once, it would work again. He teleported, and everyone stopped and looked around. Eventually... "Mom, behind you!" yelled Yudus. Yuna quickly turned around and shot Sephiroth, and it hit! Sephiroth was shocked. Yuna continued to shoot him. Everyone else ran up to Sephiroth and started attacking as well! The slashing, stabbing, shooting, throwing, and whacking combos started. Since so many people were attacking him, Sephiroth couldn't teleport away. He couldn't dodge, either. The combos continued for a good fifteen minutes, really damaging Sephiroth. Sephiroth eventually grew tired of it and used his dark powers to create a blast that sent the group back seven feet away from him. Sephiroth then chanted "Descend Heartless Angel!" A weird redish-orange halo appeared above Yuna's head. A minute later, she was hit and had one HP left! Sephiroth quickly teleported to fast for the group and finished off Yuna. Yuna was knocked out! Yudus quickly ran as far away from Sephiroth and Full-Lived Yuna and used a Mega Ether on her.

"You okay mom?" asked Yudus "I am now, thanks Yudus" said Yuna "Your welcome" said Yudus. Sephiroth saw the heal and got madder. Yuna and Yudus started running around again. Everyone also saw the attack, so the group knew they had to watch out for it, and at the same time, somewhat protect Yudus, since Sephiroth now knew Yudus was their "healer". But... could the "Descend Heartless Angel" be stopped or dodged? It didn't seem like it. This battle would _only_ get **MUCH** worse.

to be continued

PS: I know, I know SUCKS!111111!1111! Um... sorry? Like I said, wait one week. Just deal.


	37. Chapter 37

Note: Don't worry, this part's **MUCH** better.

**Chapter 36: SEPHIROTH!**

----------------

"One Winged Angel" continues to be heard

The group continued to, once again, run in differecnt directions and keep an eye on Sephiroth. Sephiroth teleported, again, and the group stopped and looked around.

"Yudus!" yelled Tidus. Yudus quickly put her weapon behind her, basically attacking backwards. It worked as she hit Sephiroth, quickly turned around, and started a whacking combo. Everyone else quickly ran towards Yudus, and soon enough, the slashing, stabbing, shooting, throwing, and whacking group combos began again. Once again, Sephiroth couldn't dodge the combos nor teleport away, because to many people were attacking him at once. Again, the combos continued for fifteen long minutes until Sephiroth used the dark energy blast to send the group away from him. Everyone started running around in every which way again. Sephiroth chanted up another Descend Heartless Angel, nothing could be done, so the group waited to see who would be hit. The familiar halo appeared above... Tidus! Tidus was hi, and of course, quickly finished off by Sephiroth. Everyone started to distract Sephiroth while Yudus Full-Lived Tidus. Then Yuna started shooting at him, while Vidina tried hitting Sephiroth with his ball, and adding random black magic to it. Everyone also continued running around as well. _No one_ knew what to expect next.

Sephiroth tried teleporting one more time, and again, the group stopped. "Tidus!" yelled Yudus. Tidus quickly turned around and started slashing the crap our of Sephiroth. Everyone else quickly ran up to Tidus and everyone started the group combosyet again, for fifteen more longer minutes. Then Sephiroth sen them away again with another dark energy blast. Sephiroth chanted another Descend Heartless Angel and it hit Tidsna who was quickly finished off. Everyone then, once again, pre-occupied Sephiroth so Yudus could Full-Life Tidsna. Then... the battle turned even worse...

Sephiroth then somehow turned the whole area dark! The group had no idea what to do. Sephiroth started slashing random people and teleporting to slash other people and slashing **REALLY** fast. The group was hit, and hit hard. They, recovered, thoguh, and started running around again. Sephiroth chanted another Descend Heartless Angel, and it hit Vidina. Yudus Full-Lived him and barely dodged a combo by Sephiroth. Sephiroth tried the crazy, dark-area slashing. But... the group started running away from Sephiroth and was able to dodge it! Sephiroth couldn't believe it.

Sephiroth tried teleporting on last time, everyone in the group stopped and looked around. "Paine!" yelled Rikku, Paine quickly attacked backwardsas well, turned around, and started slashing the crap out of Sephiroth. Everyone quickly ran up to Paine and started _another_ fifteen minute long group combo. Sephiroth sent them back again with another dark energy blast, then said "It's all over for you fools. I _actually_ didn't think it would take this long, _nor_ did I think I would have to use this attack. It's all over." The group said nothing, but they knew that this battle would just get **even** harder.

to be continued

PS: Final part next week, and you won't believe how it ends!


	38. Chapter 38

Note: Here you go fans! The conclusion of the battle!

**Chapter 37: SEPHIROTH!**

----------------

"One Winged Angel" continues to be heard

The group started running away from Sephiroth immediately, because Sephiroth started his crazy slashing combo. The group noticed that when Sephiroth was done, he was tired for a couple of seconds. So Tidus started slashing him, everyone else quickly ran to Tidus to help, and the group began their combos. The usual slashing, stabbing, shooting, throwing, and whacking combos. Which, like always, lasted for fifteen long minutes, because Sephiroth couldn't teleport away or dodge. Eventually, Sephiroth sent the group away with the usual dark energy blast. Sephiroth, again, chanted up another Descend Heartless Angel, and it hit Yuna.

The group then started running around trying to distract Sephiroth while Yudus used Full-Life on Yuna and used a Mega Ether on her. It worked and Yudus and Yuna started running in different directions just in time, as Sephiroth showed up and tried to slash them both, but missed. Then, Sephiroth used his most powerful attack. That's right it _isn't_ Descend Heartless Angel.

"I shall take you to the Promised Land, you fools" said Sephiroth. The group stopped and looked around. The area darkened and five huge meteors of rock showed up three feet away from Sephiroth. The meteors started moving around clockwise, but somewhat slowly. The group was safe from the meteors because they were seven feet away from Sephiroth, but the group was confused. Plus, the meteors somewhat glowed red, but it was on the inside of the meteors. All of a sudden, _all_ of the meteors suddenly exploded! It surprised the group, so the explosions hit them and it hit hard. Sephiroth continued the assault with the crazy fast slash combo. The group had no recuperation time, so they were hit hard again! The group was critical now. Yudus jumped up and tried to heal, only to get hit with a Descend Heartless Angel before she could heal, and quickly finished off. Unknown to Sephiroth, Tidsna was on his feet. Sephiroth quickly finished off the rest of the group with another Meteor attack. Tidsna got lucky and got far away enough to dodge the explosion. Tidsna was about to use a Mega Phoenix, but was hit with another Descend Heartless Angel. Tidsna went down to one knee, and looked up to see, none other than, Sephiroth.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Sephiroth. Tidsna said nothing. "Good" started Sephiroth "Because all of your friends are down and out, _no one_ can save you now" Tidsna just got angrier and angrier, till he snapped. Faster then even Sephiroth could follow, Tidsna slashed Sephiroth horizontally, slicing his stomach but not enough to cut him in half. Sephiroth went wide-eyed. Tidsna quickly used a Mega Phoenix, which was followed by Yudus using Curaga-All to heal everyone to a hundred percent HP. Sephiroth got lucky, though, as the three hours ended and he was teleported back to his own time. Tidnsa explained what happened, and everyone was happy for him. The group headed off for Guadosalam to get the Celsius back.

Meanwhile...

Sephiroth came back to the time machine, and Cloud was _still_ there. Cloud saw Sephiroth's wound and was shocked. Sephiroth quickly flew away with his right arm over the wound. Cloud just smirked and walked away.

End Music

to be continued?

PS: ...


	39. Chapter 39

Note: Here it is, fans, the **FINAL** chapter of Final Fantasy: X to 7. Is it a bad/sad ending? Read and decide for yourself.

**Chapter 38: Failure!**

---------------

The group had no reason to run and hurry to Guadosalam, at least not yet, so the group just walked to Guadosalam. It would be half an hour, going through Macalania, and the Thunder Plains, before arriving in Guadosalam. The group went straight for the entrance of Guadosalam, so they could get to the Moonflow, so they could get back to the Celsius. But Jyskmel who yelled so he could get the group's attention stopped them.

"Hey!" yelled Jyskmel. The group turned around, and saw Jyskmel running towards them, so they stopped. Jyskmel got to them and bent over and breathed heavily, because he was tired. He quickly dealt with it, stood up, and said "I'm glad you guys showed up when you did" "What's wrong Jyskmel?" asked Yuna "Earlier, I received an emergency call from the spy I sent for you guys to spy on Shinra and his crew" said Jyskmel "And?" asked Paine "You won't believe this..." Jyskmel started "Apparently Shinra had followers who agreed with him, because they're putting all the information about Mako in a rocket, taking the followers who knew the most about Shinra's plan, and blasting off into space! Intending to go to another planet!" "Oh... you've _got_ to be kidding me..." said Tidus "I wish I was Tidus, but I'm not" said Jyskmel. "Alright then, let's get to the Celsius fast and hurry to Mi'ihen Highroad!" said Yuna. Everyone nodded.

The group ran as fast as they could to the Moonflow. They boarded the Celsius from the Save Point in the Southern par of the Moonflow. They put the Celsius in full speed and had it head toward the Save Point where the Al Bhed shop was in the Mi'ihen Highroad. Which worked, because that's where they had to go. The group held on tight. They were there in a matter of seconds. They exited, and it seemed like they were in time, until...

The group showed up, and all of a sudden, the Al Bhed Shop exploded! Out came a huge rocket at _least_ thirty feet long. Which could _only_ be built in a secret underground basement, area, or hideout. The rocket was going to fast, the group knew they couldn't do anything. The group was depressed. Tidsna ran to the destroyed Al Bhed Shop, and fell down to both knees as he watched the rocket go into space. Tidsna then fell to his hands _and_ knees and started crying, then hit the ground with his right fist multiple times.

The group got back on the Celsius and made their way back to Guadosalam to tell Jyskmel what happened. When they arrived, Tidsna was behind everyone else with his head down, still depressed. Jyskmel noticed this when he came out of his mansion when the group knocked on his mansion's door.

"What happened?" asked Jyskmel. The group then explained to Jyskmel _everything_ that happened since they first were there. "I see..." Jyskmel said. Jyskmel paced around back and forth for ten minutes, until "I think I have a pretty good theory" said Jyskmel "Go ahead, Jyskmel" said Rikku. Jyskmel nodded and said "Maybe Sephiroth knew more about the past then he let on. Maybe he knew that if you got to the Al Bhed Shop in the Mi'ihen Highroad and destroyed the information about Mako, Sephiroth wouldn't even exist. Trying to kill Tidsna was just a bonus. So he tried to kill two birds with one stone. Of course, he only got one of them done." "That _does_ make sense..." said Vidina. Tidsna looked up and said "But... we couldn't save another world from possible destruction..." Tidus comforted Tidsna and said "Don't worry, son. I'm pretty sure there will be another generation that will handle the Mako _and_ the Sephiroth situation" Tidsna cheered up and said "Your right dad".

Everyone used the Celsius to return back home for good. Tidsna, Yudus, Vidina, Tidus, and Yuna were welcomed back to Besaid Island with _another_ cheering crowd. The future ahead of them looked bright. Well... let's hope so... ;;;

The End.

PS: So? How was the fic in general? Give me your **honest** opinion. Think any of the chapters, or any of the battle chapters is good enough for an award nomination? No? Dammit... I knew that dream of mine of getting an award was nothing but a pipe dream... Well I tried.

PSS: Hey... do you guys think I should send this to Square-Enix? If they like the idea... it might make another great Final Fantasy game for us "gamers" to enjoy. Plus, they could make the game **MUCH** better then this fic. Just wondering...


End file.
